Le Montage Vidéo
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Le titre n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Shonen ai. Johnny's. La suite du compostiting vidéo. Kame, Jin et Junno organise une grande fête afin de rendre service à Tanaka. Mais tout ne se déroulera pas selon leur plan. Terminé
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : J'ai pas encore reprit les cours mais ça ne serait tarder mais voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre tirer de mon envie de ne pas retourner en cours.

Le montage vidéo

(Pour la fin des cours)

C'était le grand soir, enfin ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux mais ce soir, ils allaient faire la fête avec beaucoup de leurs amis dans l'immense maison de Junno. D'ailleurs ce dernier était entrain de vérifier les provisions alors que Kame le suivait partout répétant toujours la même question depuis bientôt une heure.

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire à manger ?

Et comme pendant toute l'heure précédente, Junnosuke répondit la même chose.

_ Parce que tu as la réputation de te tromper dans tes proportions.

La moue boudeuse de Kamenashi s'intensifia un peu plus avant que son regard ne se pose sur Jin qui les regardait traverser la maison de long en large étaler sur le canapé. Et soudain la question changea pour le plus grand plaisir de Junno et le plus grand malheur de Jin.

_ Et pourquoi se serait pas Jin qui ferait à manger ?

Le regard de Junno se posa sur Jin qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait aucune envie en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

_ Parce que si Jin fait à manger, il n'y aura rien à manger.

_ Héééééééé !

_ Si. Lui !

_ Kazuuuuuu !

Soupirant devant le retour de son Kamenashi pervers, Junnosuke continua d'inspecter ses réserves d'alcool pendant que le plus jeune venait s'installer sur les genoux de Jin. Ce soir il devait rendre service à Tanaka en occupant tout les membres des News. Alors ils les avaient invité à faire la fête chez Junno mais comme apparemment Masuda sortait avec un membre inconnu des Arashi, ils avaient invité les Arashi aussi. Puis Ryo avait pesté parce que ce soir-là il était censé voir les Kanjani, alors ils avaient invité les Kanjani aussi. Sans oublier que les 3 Kat ne pouvait oublier d'inviter les Tun sans se faire engueuler pendant des mois. Et au final, ça faisait beaucoup de monde.

_ Junnoooooo ! Kazu essaye de me déshabiller.

_ Il a le droit si j'peux en profiter aussi.

_ Héééééé !

Bien sûr ses deux amants préféraient s'amuser sur le canapé que de l'aider à organiser mais si ça pouvait empêcher Kame de poser encore et toujours la même question, ça ne pouvait faire que du bien à ses oreilles.

Se dirigeant de nouveau vers le salon pour vérifier que tous les objets de valeurs avaient été planqués dans un placard fermé à clé, Junnosuke réalisa qu'il en avait oublié deux. Mais ses deux-là il allait avoir du mal à les mettre dans un placard. Quoique. Si il réveillait l'esprit pervers de Kame peut-être que…

Il fut soudain réveillé de son tout nouveau fantasme par la voie de Jin qui se plaignait encore.

_ Kazuuuuu ! On a pas le temps.

_ On a encore une heure. On peut en faire des choses en une heure.

Le sourire de Junno s'agrandit encore un peu avant qu'il n'aille embrasser la joue de Kame.

_ Kame chéri. On a pas le temps. Tanaka arrive dans 5 minutes.

_ M'énerve celui-là !

_ Je sais. Mais du coup si tu pouvais descendre de Jin et le laisser se rhabiller, ce serait super.

Mais Kazuya fit une moue boudeuse sans pour autant descendre des genoux de sa proie qui prit quand même soin de se rhabiller.

_ Mais j'veux pas qu'il passe la soirée habiller comme ça moi !

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il va pas avec mes fringues ?

_ T'es bien trop sexy là-dedans.

Le rire de Junno s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Jin pestait qu'il ne pouvait pas être moins sexy qu'avec un jean et un t-shirt.

_ J'peux l'enfermer dans le placard avec les choses précieuses si tu préfères.

_ Au moins je serai sûr qu'on ne nous le piquera pas.

_ Ils n'ont pas tous l'esprit pervers comme vous.

_ Ou il le cache mieux que Kame.

Le rire de Junnosuke s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce avant que Jin ne lui enlève toute envie de rire.

_ De tout façon, Junno est tellement jaloux que je pourrais m'approcher de personne sans qu'il fasse une crise de jalousie.

_ Ca c'est méchant.

_ J'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil.

_ Et il n'a jamais était gentil de toute façon.

Soudain une voie, presque inconnu s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Hé ben ! Y a de l'ambiance ici !

_ Koki !

Descendant enfin des genoux de Jin, Kamenashi se précipita dans les bras du nouveau venu qui referma ses bras autour de lui avant de tomber sur le regard amuser de Jin et celui tueur de Junno. L'était vraiment pas prêteur celui-là !

_ Prêt pour ta grande soirée ?

_ On va dire ça comme ça.

_ Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné t'a plutôt intérêt à être prêt et à coucher avec ton zamoureux ou je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible.

_ Comme toute les autres, Tenshi.

Tirant la langue à son amant, Jin fit rire toute les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Ils avaient passée une semaine chez Junno pour organiser le plan parfait afin de Tanaka puisse enlever le petit dernier des News de la protection de ses aînés. Leur plan était sans faille et ne pouvait que réussir. Afin si Kame ne couchait pas avec tout le monde et si Junno arrivait à garder son sang froid devant ses amants occupés à détourner l'attention de leurs invités. En gros, Jin était sûr de son plan, si il n'avait pas eu des complices comme ses deux amants et il savait très bien que se qui allait se passer ce soir serait sûrement la soirée la plus éprouvante qu'il n'est jamais vécu.

A suivre

Voilà le premier chapitre de la nouvelle saison, j'espère que ça vous à plu et que sa vous donne envie de lire la suite. Je sais que j'ai posté vite mais c'était pour vous mettre rapidement dans l'ambiance après avoir annoncé la fin du compositing mais peut-être que la suite ne sortira pas aussi vite. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier.

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : Je pris un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre (quoique pas tant que ça mais bon) parce que j'ai eu ma rentrée mais surtout parce que depuis mon anniversaire je suis plongé dans le grand et magnifique monde des pokémon et que j'ai du mal à m'en détacher (et j'ai même pas honte de le dire !!). Bonne lecture.

Le montage vidéo

(Pour que mes pokémon évoluent)

Pendant le reste du temps avant l'arrivée des invités, ils avaient revu encore et encore le rôle de chacun pour que les chances que leur plan réussissent soit de 100%. Puis quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison, Kame entraîna Koki dans la cuisine laissait ses deux amants aller ouvrir la porte.

Devant la porte se tenait Yamapi qui se jeta dans les bras de Jin dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ Pi ! J'suis content de te voir aussi mais si tu m'étouffes on risque de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

_ Désolé.

Se détachant de son ami, Jin regarda derrière se dernier pour voir que personne ne l'accompagnait.

_ Tu devais pas venir avec le reste de ton groupe ?

_ Ils arriveront plus tard. Tegoshi voulait se changer alors on est tous rentré chez nous.

_ Et Ryo ?

_ Je sais pas !

Les yeux de Jin s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'il regardait Yamashita se diriger vers le canapé du salon.

_ Comment ça il sait pas ?

_ Il se sont disputés ?

_ Ca nous arrange pas ça.

_ Pas du tout. Va prévenir Kazu, je m'occupe de savoir se qui c'est passé.

Laissant Junno aller dans la cuisine, Jin s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami cherchant un moyen détourner d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait. Mais il ne trouva rien alors il posa la question.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ryo ?

_ Pas envie d'en parler.

_ Je te cause plus de toute la soirée si tu me le dis pas maintenant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il se résignait à tout raconter à Jin.

.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Junno trouva Kamenashi accrocher au cou de Tanaka qui ne faisait rien pour le repousser.

_ Je dérange peut-être ?

_ Nan. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Yamapi et Ryo se sont disputés. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Koki alors ?

_ Je le drague. Ca se voit pas ?

Alors que Junno allait s'énervait contre Kame mais aussi contre Tanaka qui ne le repoussait pas, Jin entra dans la pièce. Quand son regard se posa sur Kazuya, il pencha la tête sur le côté interrogateur avant de lancer un regard à Junnosuke.

_ Je crois que… J'veux même pas savoir.

Attrapant le bras de Junno, Jin le tira un peu plus loin du couple avant que Kame ne se détache de Koki.

_ Je sais se qu'il sait passé entre Pi et Ryo.

_ J'espère que c'est réparable sinon je peux dire adieu à ma soirée.

_ Ben euh… Réparable euh…

_ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Yamapi est persuadé que Ryo le trompe avec Okura.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce le temps que les trois autres intègrent l'information. De son côté, Jin avait bien une idée de comment réparer ça mais est-ce qu'elle allait marcher.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ Faut trouver quelqu'un pour Okura.

_ Oui mais qui ?

_ C'est là qu'on est mal.

De nouveau le silence pris possession de la pièce avant que Jin ne le casse.

_ Bon. C'est pas tout mais Pi m'attends. Y a de la vodka quelque part ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour Pi.

_Parce que tu ne vas pas en boire peut-être.

_ Kazu on n'a pas le temps pour les sermons.

S'emparant de la bouteille de vodka que Junno lui tendait Jin retourna auprès de Yamashita. Toujours dans la cuisine, Tanaka s'effondra sur la première chaise à sa portée.

_ Si Yamapi et Ryo ne sont plus ensemble, éloigner Tegoshi va être plus compliqué que…

_ On ne perd pas espoir. La soirée ne fait que commencée.

Lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce, Kamenashi vit que son amant et son ami avaient l'air plus déprimé qu'autre chose. Pour Koki il comprenait mais pourquoi Junno boudait dans son coin.

_ Junno ? Tu boudes ?

_ On se demande pourquoi.

Sortant de la pièce sans attendre de réponse ou d'explication de la part de Kame, Junnosuke se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée se préparant à accueillir les autres invités.

_ Et ben elle commence bien cette soirée.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Faut que t'arrête de draguer tout le monde.

_ Mais c'est marrant. Et puis Jin s'en fout alors pourquoi Junno s'énerve.

_ Jin s'en fout parce qu'il sait qu'il va se venger plus tard et je veux même pas savoir comment.

Les yeux de Kamenashi s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle vengeance horrible Jin pourrait inventer pour avoir oser draguer Koki alors qu'il était dans la pièce à côte.

.

Planter devant la porte d'entrée, Junno regardait son amant boire avec son meilleur ami en se disant que cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. Il n'allait pas réussir à tenir. Kame allait draguer tout le monde juste pour le plaisir de draguer et là Yamapi était beaucoup trop proche de son Jin pour son propre bien. D'accord il pensait que son amant l'avait trompé mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour lui piquer le sien ?

Le rire de Jin s'éleva alors que Yamashita lui passait un bras autour du cou le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ca y est, il craquait. Mais alors que Junno allait se diriger vers son amant pour éloigner l'envahisseur, la porte sonna. Poussant un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre, Junnosuke se décida à ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne soit agresser par des ''Ohayo !!'' hurlé dans ses oreilles. Il aurait dû s'en douter en entendant le bruit que les personnes derrière la porte faisaient. Le silence et les Kanjani, ça faisait 2.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Entrez. Et si vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger allé demander à Jin sur le canapé.

En prononçant cette phrase, Junno avait regardé plus particulièrement Ryo priant pour que se dernier fasse une crise de jalousie à sa place en voyant Yamapi étaler sur Jin. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, Nishikido ne fit que se racler la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Eloignant un peu Pi de sur lui, Jin demanda si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose à boire mais toute les réponses étant criée en même temps, il se contenta de partir du canapé comme il pu avant de se rendre à la cuisine.

Arrivant dans la pièce, il vit Kazuya plonger dans son livre de cuisine vérifiant les dosages. Tellement concentré, il ne vit même pas Jin entré récupérer quatre voir cinq bouteilles différentes avant de ressortir un immense sourire placarder sur son visage. C'est une fois qu'il fut sorti de Koki explosa de rire attirant ainsi l'attention de Kame.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Jin de rentré, de prendre des bouteilles et de repartir et tu ne l'as même pas vu.

_ Jin est venu. Domage. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'un bisou avant de me tromper dans les dosages de saké du repas.

A suivre

Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas trop trop de suspence à la fin de chapitre… Ce sera plus simple d'attendre la suite comme ça nan ? Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre autant que les précédents (bien qu'il n'y en ai qu'un pour cette saison !!) et merci pour les reviews.

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : Je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai un emplois du temps de barjo et avec la grève des TCL (les transport en commun de lyon) rentré chez moi c'est une véritable galère. Désolé ce chap est pas relu.

Le montage vidéo

(Contre les cours de gestions incompréhensibles [C'est-à-dire tous])

Le rire de Koki raisonna dans la pièce avant que Kamenashi ne se retourne vers lui avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Aide-moi. J'vais pas m'en sortir.

_ Fais voire cette recette.

.

Dans le salon, Jin avait déposé toute les bouteilles qu'il avait ramené sur la table avant de se rassoire sur le canapé.

_ Servez-vous.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Yamapi se jeta sur la nouvelle bouteille de vodka faisant ainsi réagir Ryo.

_ Pi, tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu si tu veux finir la soirée.

_ J'croyais que tu me parlais plus.

Vexé, Nishikido tourna la tête pour reprendre sa conversation avec Okura sous l'œil curieux de Jin qui cherchait un moyen de faire marcher son plan. Bien que pour le moment son meilleur ami ne l'aidait pas vraiment, à s'accrocher comme ça à lui. Et après c'est lui qu'on traitait de gamin. Se retournant vers la porte d'entrée, Jin jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui semblait angoissé. Se débarrassant des bras qui enserraient sa taille, il se leva avant de s'excuser auprès de Yamapi pour aller voir Junnosuke.

_ Ca va pas ?

_ C'est rien.

_ Junno ?

_ Juste, éloigne-le de toi s'il te plaît.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Yamapi.

Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant le rapprochant ainsi de lui.

_ T'es jaloux.

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ T'as pas à être jaloux. Je ne ferais jamais ça à Pi.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Jin déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Junno qui n'attendit pas avant de l'approfondir. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son protéger, Junnosuke fit en sorte que leur bassin se rencontre en le plaquant contre le mur à côté de l'entrée. Rompant le baiser à bout de souffle, il parti en exploration dans le cou de Jin juste pour y laisser sa marque. C'est à ce moment qu'un raclement de gorge détourna son attention.

_ Kame veut te voir. Il a du mal avec le repas.

_ J'y vais.

Se séparant à regret de son Tenshi, Junno alla rejoindre son chéri à la cuisine. Cuisine qu'il retrouva sans dessus dessous.

_ Ah Junno. Aide-moi ! Pitié !

_ Oula ! Calme-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est trop compliqué à faire je comprends pas et en plus la casserole à disparue et je trouve plus non plus les couverts. T'as tout changé de place et…

Voyant son amant partir dans une crise de stresse, Junno décida de le calmer de la seule façon dont il pouvait le calmer. S'avançant doucement vers lui, le T des Kat-tun attrapa son cadet par la taille essayant d'éviter ses bras qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens avant de déposer doucement un baiser au creux de son cou. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Kame avant qu'un sourire pervers ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

_ On abandonne la cuisine et on rejoint ta chambre ?

_ Je voulais juste te calmer avant de te dire que tout est encore à sa place.

_ Héé ?

_ Les casseroles et les couverts.

_ T'es pas drôle.

Bien décidé à ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine, Kamenashi poussa Junno sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui avant de s'installer sur ses genoux, l'embrassant de nouveau. Mais Junnosuke mis rapidement fin au baiser sans pour autant repousser son amant.

_ C'est pas le moment.

_ C'est jamais le moment. Et puis je sens que t'en a envie.

Effectivement, grâce à un mouvement de hanches expert Kazuya avait réussi à allumer Junno plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Peut-être mais il ne faut pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On va pas laisser Jin se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Bakanashi avec une vingtaine d'invité…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Kame agrandissait les yeux d'horreur devant un Junno qui acquiesçait devant se que son amant devait imaginer.

_ Allez-y, développer votre idée.

_ Jin ?

_ Les invités se plaignent qu'ils ont faim et Pi qu'il n'y a plus de vodka. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée cette soirée mais c'est pas une raison pour dire que je suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kame et de Junno alors que Jin esquissait une moue boudeuse.

_ Tu vas te venger ?

_ Voyons, tu sais qu'il va le faire.

Tirant la langue à ses deux amants qui se foutaient de sa gueule Jin sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Je sais pas si je dérange mais y a du grabuge dans la salon. Faudrait aller voir.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Yamapi et Ryo sont…

Koki n'eut même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jin se ruait dans le salon. Se qu'il trouva là-bas lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

Devant lui se tenait tout les Kanjani aligné bien correctement le regard fixé sur Ryo qui tenait Yamapi par le col donnant l'impression qu'il allait frapper son cadet. Se jetant sur ses deux amis Jin les sépara, soutenant Yamashita qui avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de l'alcool.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

D'une seule et même voie, tout les Kanjani émirent un gémissement d'horreur devant l'action et la question de Jin. Il était bien le seul fou à pouvoir s'interposer dans une dispute entre les deux membres de News.

_ Ryo ?

_ Rien !

_ Pi ?

_ Hm.

_ Si vous ne dîtes rien ça s'arrangera jamais. Et alors vous allez faire quoi ? Vous engueulez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, ruinez votre groupe et détruire le rêve des autres membres à cause d'une dispute idiote ?

Comme dans un drama comique tout les Kanjani acquiescèrent vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de Jin mais les deux protagonistes de la dispute n'ouvrirent pas la bouche.

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez que je le dise à votre place ??

_ Nan ! Jin, ça sert à rien.

_ Pi, t'es un idiot.

Attrapant Yamapi par la taille Jin le conduisit à la cuisine passant devant ses amants tout sourire qui l'applaudir pour sa petite gueulante. C'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient après tout. Asseyant Yamashita sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Jin alla lui chercher un verre d'eau avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

_ Raconte-moi.

Refusant d'un mouvement de tête, Yamapi détourna le regard. Faisant signe à Kazu et Junno de les laisser seul, Jin se retourna vers Tomohisa déposant sa main sur son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

_ Pi. S'il te plaît. On est ami, nan ?

_ Je … Ryo trouve qu'on est trop proche justement.

Le sourire de Jin s'étendit alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu tout les deux. Ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient depuis tellement longtemps que plus rien ne leurs faisaient peur tant qu'ils étaient avec l'autre. Et quand Pi était bourré son côté tactile ressortait et Jin en faisait toujours les frais. Même son amant à lui c'était plain de cette proximité.

_ C'est vrai qu'on est trop proche. Même Junno le pense.

_ Oui mais il s'énerve pas.

_ Parce qu'il sait que je me venge derrière.

Le sourire de Yamapi répondit à celui de Jin.

_ Et c'est juste pour ça ?

_ A cause d'Okura aussi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

_ Je… Ils sont trop proches.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous êtes idiots tout les deux. Reste un moment ici le temps que j'aille parler avec Ryo. Kazu gardera un œil sur toi

Yamapi acquiesça avant de regarder Jin sortir de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

Arriver dans le salon, Jin se dirigea de suite vers Ryo qui c'était exilé dans un coin de la pièce après la dispute.

_ Ryo ? On peut parler ?

_ Y a rien à dire

A suivre

J'arrête là parce que ça commence à faire long. Enfin plus que d'habitude, quoi. Je ne sais pas si il se passe des choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre mais l'histoire avance un peu mais vraiment pas beaucoup. J'espère que vous avez apprécier et désolé pour les fautes.

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : J'ai eu du mal à ordonner mes idées avant de les poser sur papier (enfin sous word) mais ça y est c'est fait. Et t'as vu Gaby, il est long ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture.

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je sais pas faire des onigiris)

Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce rapidement, Jin remarqua que Kei, Shige, Ueda et Maru étaient arrivés pendant qu'il interrogeait Pi dans la cuisine. Se tournant de nouveau vers Ryo, Jin décida qu'il était temps de reboucher le fossé qui commençait à se creuser entre ses deux amis.

_ Yamapi m'a dit…

_ Il aurait pas pu se taire celui-là ?

_ Que tu trouvais qu'on était trop proche tout les deux.

_ C'est pas ton problème !

Se raclant la gorge, Jin essaya de faire comprendre à Ryo que si il avait envie de mordre, il pouvait le faire aussi. Et peut-être même mieux que lui. C'est pourquoi il reprit la parole ignorant les interventions de son camarade.

_ Et apparemment, il trouve que tu es trop proche d'Okura.

_ Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il y avait rien.

_ Comment il a déjà du te dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. Je veux bien que tout le monde pense que je suis idiot mais c'est faux.

_ Le rapport ?

_ Le rapport c'est que je fais déjà partir d'un couple de fous qui sont trois au lieu de deux, j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me prendre un amant en plus.

_ Tu ne tiendrais pas le rythme.

_ Je vais prendre cette insulte déguisée comme l'affirmation que toi et Pi vous allez parler sans vous taper dessus.

Détournant le regard de celui du Kat-tun, Ryo soupira devant la détermination de Jin qui se levait pour se rendre à la cuisine.

.

Devant sa casserole toujours vide et sa recette Kame soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire la cuisine ? C'était pas juste.

Se tournant doucement vers son invité, Kazuya commença à le déshabiller du regard. Yamashita Tomohisa, c'était quand même quelqu'un.

_ Si Ryo veut pas se remettre avec toi, viens me voir.

_ Merci mais j'ai pas très envie de me brouiller avec Jin en plus.

_ Il en sera rien. Il a pas su pour l'autre fois.

_ Tu ne sortais pas encore avec lui.

_ Ca n'empêche pas qu'il ne sait pas qu'on à coucher ensemble.

_ Qu'il ne savait pas.

Suivant le regard de Yamapi jusque derrière lui, Kamenashi se retourna pour tomber sur Jin debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ C'était une blague.

_ Kazu, si je me retournais et demandais à toutes les personnes de cette salle de lever la main si elles ont couché avec toi, y en aurai sûrement que trois qui ne lèverait pas la main.

Jetant un coup derrière Jin pour savoir qui était dans la pièce à côté, Kame pencha la tête sur le côté avant de faire part de son avis à son amant.

_ Ah non ! Là t'es méchant ! Y en aurai 4 !

_ Et c'est moi qu'on traite de baka ! Pi, Ryo a accepter de discuter avec toi alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous réconcilier sinon je vous force à coucher ensemble jusqu'à se que ça aille mieux.

_ Moi j'veux bien me réconcilier avec toi.

_ Kazuuuuu !

Attrapant la taille de Jin d'un mouvement rapide, Kamenashi le rapprocha de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se collant un peu plus contre son amant, Kazuya rompit le baiser avant de le regardait dans les yeux.

_ C'est toi qui as fait une remarque cette fois.

_ Je m'abstiendrais la prochaine fois. Pi ! Y a des chambres à l'étage !

_ C'est bon t'énerve pas. Et puis c'est plus à moi de faire cette remarque.

En sortant de la pièce Yamapi fut surpris de trouver Junno caché à côté de l'encadrement de la porte. Pourtant il passa son chemin sans lui adresser un mot.

Pénétrant enfin dans la pièce, Junno prit la parole forçant Kame à rompre le nouveau baiser qu'il était entrain d'échanger avec Jin.

_ Seulement 4 ?

_ Junno ? T'as tout entendu ?

_ Si il te demande si il n'y en a que 4, j'pense que oui il a tout entendu.

Penchant calmement la tête d'avant en arrière, Junno se rapprocha de ses amants passant l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de Jin qui frissonna sous la froideur de sa peau.

_ Lesquels ?

Se raclant la gorge tout en détournant le regard, Kamenashi s'apprêta à répondre avant que Jin ne lui coupe la parole.

_ T'as vraiment envie de savoir ça ?

_ Oui. Kame ?

_ Juste Okura, Yasuda, Yuu, et Shige.

_ T'as couché avec Kei ?!

_ Crie-le plus fort je crois que Shige l'a pas entendu !

_ Et alors ?

_ Junno, on essaye d'occuper les toutes les personnes de cette pièce alors c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire en sorte qu'elles se séparent.

Une moue boudeuse apparue quelques secondes sur le visage de Junnosuke avant qu'il ne se sépare de ses deux amants.

_ J'vais ouvrit la porte. On réglera ça un autre jour.

_ Je vais vérifier que Pi et Ryo sont monter discuter et parler un peu avec Okura histoire de définitivement régler l'affaire.

_ Et vous me laissez tout seul à faire la cuisine ?

Mais seul le silence répondit au pauvre Kamenashi qui soupira en se lamentant que personne ne l'aimait de toute façon. C'est à ce moment là qu'un nouvel intrus pénétra dans la pièce.

_ T'as raison, personne ne t'aime.

_ Koki-kun ? Si même toi tu t'y mets je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider en me mettant la tête dans le four.

Les gestes dramatiques poussés à l'extrême de Kazuya firent rire son ami lui rendant le sourire avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa casserole encore vide. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de cuisiner. Tournant de nouveau son regard vers Tanaka, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui en sautillant.

.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée tout en récupérant son immense sourire habituel et pour lequel on le connaissait, Junno tomba sur ceux resplendissant de Masuda et Tegoshi. Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage alors qu'il se demandait si son sourire arriverait à la cheville des leurs un jour.

_ Entrez. Y a à boire au salon. Et si il n'y a plus, trouvez Jin pour vous plaindre.

Alors que l'aîné des deux News présent devant lui se dirigeait vers le salon, Junnosuke attrapa le plus jeune par le bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Ton chéri est dans la cuisine avec le mien et Jin essaye par tous les moyens de détourner l'attention de tes protecteurs.

_ Merci beaucoup pour tout se que vous faîte.

_ On le dois à Tanaka.

A cette remarque le cadet sourie de plus belle avant d'aller rejoindre les membres de son groupe qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence. C'était dur d'être le plus jeune d'un groupe, enfin pour Tegoshi parce que Kamenashi n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être traité comme un gamin par les autres membres de son groupe.

_ Massu, je vais voir comment Kame s'en sors à la cuisine.

_ Ok. Si t'a un problème tu sais où me trouver.

Adressant un immense sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami, Yuya se dirigea vers la cuisine ne s'attendant pas du tout à se qu'il allait y trouver.

Effectivement, Kame avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Koki qui lui, gardait ses mains dans ses poches. Se cachant précipitamment derrière l'entré de la pièce, Teshi commença à écouter la conversation de ses aîné.

_ Kame ! Je t'ai dis combien de fois que je ne ferais plus rien avec toi ?

_ Une fois de plus.

_ Me le fais pas répéter si tu le sais.

_ Depuis que tu sors avec Tegoshi t'es beaucoup moins conciliant.

_ Parce que justement je sors avec Yuya et que je l'aime assez pour ne pas le tromper. Je me demande comment Jin et surtout Junno font pour te supporter.

_ Bonne question.

Relâchent le cou du rappeur des Kat-tun, Kazuya déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres faisant mine de réfléchir repoussant ainsi un peu plus le moment de se mettre à la cuisine.

Derrière la porte, le sourire de Teshi était aussi immense qu'il pouvait le faire tout en se mordant la lèvre de gène devant la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre.

A suivre

Il est pas plus long que les autres ce chapitre ?? Plus de 3 pages ?? C'est que j'en ai des choses à raconter dans cette saison. Je sais plus où donner de la tête. On a même pas vu si le RyoPi se reformait, on sait pas de qui est amoureux Okura et les Arashi sont même pas encore arrivé. Je vais jamais m'en sortir.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre arrive vite et merci d'avance pour les reviews

Chibi


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : Voilà le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, écris pas pendant mes cours parce que maintenant j'écris des OS pendant mes cours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je vénère les reviews)

Entrant dans la cuisine, son immense sourire toujours coller sur son visage, Tegoshi adressa un petit salut aux personnes présentent dans la pièce attirant ainsi leur attention sur lui.

_ Yuya ? Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?

_ Tu demande ça comme si t'étais entrain de faire quelque chose de mal. Tu me caches des choses ?

Le sourire de Yuya se fit un peu plus joueur alors que Koki commençait à paniquer. Reconnaissant assez rapidement la lueur de taquinerie qui possédait le regard de Tegoshi, Kame commença à rigoler avant de s'approcher du jeune News.

_ Mais peut-être que tu veux participer aussi ?

_ Kameeee !

Explosant de rire devant l'air outré de Koki, Kame et Yuya se firent entendre jusque dans le salon attirant ainsi Junnosuke dans la cuisine.

_ Et ben ! On va pas manger tout de suite. Tu veux peut-être que j'invite la voisine pour venir t'aider ? (-_-' mais d'où me viens cette idée débile ??)

_ Mais euh ! J'aime pas faire la cuisine !

_ Ca se voit.

Le fou rire de Tegoshi reprit de plus belle alors que Kamenashi lui tirait la langue. Totalement désespéré devant le manque de sérieux de son amant, Junno se décida à l'aider à faire la cuisine renvoyant tout les intrus dans le salon sous peine de ne rien avoir à manger.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, Koki commença à se sentir observé. En effet, Massu n'ayant pas vu Teshi depuis un trop long moment d'après lui et le voyant revenir avec Tanaka se demandait si le plus âgé n'avait pas séquestré son cadet. Idée totalement farfelue mais allez savoir comment les autres membres de News arrivaient à se mettre des idées pareil dans la tête. S'approchant du deuxième membre de Tegomass, le plus jeune lui adressa un grand sourire essayant de détourner son attention de Koki.

_ Y aura rien à manger, Kame galère dans la cuisine.

_ Hé ! Comment on peut avoir une fête sans nourriture.

A la remarque de Masuda, Jin se retourna avant de pointer du doigt les chips et l'alcool qui se trouvait sur la table juste derrière le membre de News.

_ Désolé Jin. C'était pas contre toi.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que sachant que Kazu était au fourneau t'aurais du prévoir qu'il n'y aurait rien à manger.

_ Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas.

_ Si quelqu'un lui répète, je le tue.

Laissant son regard parcourir toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et voyant que personne ne dirait rien, Jin se retourna vers Okura.

_ Alors qu'est ce que je disais déjà ?

_ Tu disais que la prochaine fois que j'essayais de séparer Ryo de Yamapi tu me forcerai à boire jusqu'au coma.

_ Ah oui c'est ça. Quelque chose à répondre pour ta défense ?

Le rire d'Okura raisonna dans la pièce attirant le regard des autres membres des Kanjani avant qu'ils ne retournent tous à leur activité première à savoir, découvrir lequel de UedaMaru ou de KoyaShige pouvait tenir le plus longtemps en apnée.

_ Il n'y a rien entre moi et Ryo. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Bien ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

De nouveau Okura rigola. Jin était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier.

_ Et donc ? Un amoureux ? Ou une amoureuse d'ailleurs ?

_ Un amoureux peut-être.

_ Qui ?

_ C'est top secret.

Sur ces derniers mots, Okura se leva partant rejoindre les spectateurs du concours d'apnée. C'est alors que Jin se rappela qu'il avait une deuxième mission. Grimpant les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, Jin se posta devant la première porte qu'il trouva avant de commencer à écouter se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Comme il n'entendit rien d'autre que du silence, Jin entrouvrit la porte histoire d'être sûr que ses deux amis avaient bien discuté comme il lui avait promis.

Soudain la porte alla claquer contre le mur avant que le A des Kat-tun ne la passe en criant.

_ Vous êtes méchant ! Vous m'aviez promis de discuter.

_ On l'a fait !

_ Alors pourquoi vous parlez plus ?

_ Parce qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

Ebouriffant lui-même ses cheveux d'exaspération, Jin alla s'étaler sur le lit entre les deux membres de News. Ces deux là se tournait autour depuis trop longtemps pour que tout finisse comme ça à cause de lui ou d'Okura.

_ Ca veut dire que si je couche vraiment avec Pi, tu m'en voudra pas ?

_ Hééééé !

_ Nan mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête !

Content de son effet, Jin se redressa avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Ryo.

_ Tu préférerais que je couche avec toi ?

Le problème de s'être rapproché de Nishikido c'est que maintenant la main de ce dernier pouvait le frapper. Se tenant l'arrière du crâne sur lequel il venait de se prendre un coup, Jin fit une moue boudeuse avant de se diriger vers Yamashita.

_ Pi ! Ryo il est méchant avec moi.

_ C'est toi qui dis des bêtises pour l'énerver Bakanashi.

Grognant devant le surnom que venait d'utiliser son meilleur ami, Jin se jeta quand même dans ses bras sentant le regard tueur du Kanjani dans son dos.

_ Mais c'est Ryo qui a dis que vous n'aviez plus rien à vous dire. Donc j'en ai déduis que tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais et lui aussi.

Sous cette dernière remarque, les deux amants entrouvrirent la bouche cherchant quelque chose à répondre sans pour autant trouver. Le silence prit possession de la pièce sans que personne ne le brise pendant plusieurs minutes.

_ Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

_ Qu'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Bakanashi !

_ C'est bon, j'm'en vais. Et cette fois vous avez intérêt à discuter pour de vrai.

Le sourire de Yamapi lui répondit alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il avait plutôt bien travaillé sur ce coup là mais fallait quand même qu'il aille prévenir ses amoureux que c'était pas gagner.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Jin fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il trouva Junno assis sur la table avec la tête de Kazuya entre les jambes.

_ Vu comme c'est parti, on va pas manger du tout.

_ J…Jin !

_ Encore heureux que c'est moi, vous auriez fait quoi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? D'ailleurs se serait marrant à voir tiens.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Jin se dirigea vers ses amants déposant un baiser sur la joue de Junno qui approchait du septième ciel. Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin entre les lèvres de Kame, Junno s'écroula sur la table.

_ Tu veux peut-être avoir ta part aussi ?

_ Kazuuuu ! Cuisine !!!

_ Si tu le fais à ma place, je réaliserai tous tes fantasmes.

_ Et si mon fantasme est de te voir faire la cuisine ?

_ T'as vraiment réponse à tout.

Tirant la langue à son amant, Jin le sentit quand même se rapprocher de lui. Attrapant la nuque de son Bakanashi avec sa main, Kazuya l'embrassa passionnément cherchant à le faire changer d'avis. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Jin ne réponde au baiser et que Junnosuke tout juste redescendu de son nuage ne se rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Coincé entre ses deux amants, Jin se dis que cette fois c'est lui qui c'était fait avoir. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser emporter par ses deux amoureux, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Okura.

_ Ah bah, j'comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont voulu tirer à la courte paille.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Euh. Il semblerait qu'on ai faim.

_ Tu dis ça comme si pas toi.

_ J'ai pas très envie de me mettre Kame à dos.

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée brillante germa dans l'esprit de Jin. Se débarrassant de ses deux amants, il s'approcha de l'intrus avec un immense sourire aux lèvres pas du tout rassurant.

_ Kazu ne t'en voudra pas si tu me dis de qui tu es amoureux.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Kazuuu ! Okura veut pas répondre à ma question.

Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Jin, le Kanjani sentit que le vent n'allait pas tarder à tourner en sa défaveur si il ne disait rien et vite.

_ Ok, ok ! Je vais te le dire.

A suivre.

Juste pour laisser un peu de suspense quand même et parce que je suis pas encore sûr d'avec qui je vais le mettre. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire mais j'ai publié un OS entre temps pour vous aidez à patienter et j'en ai un autre en cour et j'ai une idée pour un troisième. Remarquez quand même que ma période de panne d'inspi a disparue, bien que j'ai encore du mal à avance summer time.

Merci de m'avoir lu ^.^

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno et autres…

Note : Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents mais je pari que je vais encore avoir des remarques comme quoi il est trop court. Désolé pour le chapitre pas relu, je le fais dès que j'ai un peu de tps pour moi, sauf si quelqu'un veut le faire à ma place !

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je veux internet)

Baissant la tête devant le regard des trois Kat-Tun rivé sur lui, Okura se demandait comment il allait réussir à se sortir de cette situation. Là, il ne voyait que deux choix. Soit il supportait la cruauté de ses collèges, soit il avouait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un alors qu'ils cachaient cette relation depuis plus de 6 mois.

Soupirant fortement alors qu'il voyait Jin commencer à s'avancer vers lui un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Okura n'eu d'autre choix que de commencer à reculer tout en bafouillant.

_ Je… Je sors avec… Quelqu'un.

_ Vrai ? C'est pas Ryo au moins ?

_ Non, c'est pas Ryo.

_ Bien.

Se retournant vers ses deux amants, Jin déposa un bisou sur la joue de chacun d'eux avant de se diriger vers la porte dont Okura s'éloignait plus il s'approchait.

_ Je vais voir ce que font Ryo et Pi, maintenant.

_ Mais j'veux savoir avec qui moi !

Tournant un regard suppliant de se taire vers Kame, le Kanjani avait presque réussir à se sortir de cette situation sans avoir à avouer avec qui il sortait.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? On s'en fiche tant que c'est pas Ryo.

_ Toi, tu t'en fiche mais moi, je veux savoir qui je n'aurais plus le droit de draguer.

_ Sachant que normalement tu n'as pas le droit de draguer d'autre personne que Jin ou moi, ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Je préfère protéger mes arrières.

Ouvrant la porte, Jin sortit de la pièce sans accorder plus d'importance aux paroles de son amant dragueur. Prenant ça pour une invitation à s'échapper Okura s'approcha de la porte encore ouverte essayant de s'enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne l'attrape par le col pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

_ Je veux toujours savoir avec qui ?

_ Junno ?

_ Non, j'peux pas t'aider. Mais plus vite tu lui dis, plus vite il se remet à la cuisine.

Poussant un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre, Okura attrapa la première chaise qu'il trouva avant de s'écrouler dessus.

_ Tu me laisses passer un coup de fil ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Au fait ? Il ne nous manque pas des invités ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les Arashi ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Kamenashi regarda le Kanjani sortir son téléphone de sa poche alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question de son amant. C'est vrai que les Arashi n'était pas encore arrivé et du coup, il ne savait pas non plus avec qui sortait Masuda.

_ C'est vrai ça ! Alors on ne peut pas faire à manger tant qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Le rire d'Okura s'éleva dans la pièce, mais il fut coupé par une voie lui répondant au téléphone.

_ Désolé. C'est un peu tard pour t'appeler mais je suis coincé dans une drôle de situation.

_ _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_ Euh… Je t'avais prévenu que je devais aller à une fête chez Junno ?

_ _Oui et ?_

_ Et… Tu vas rire. Je suis coincé… dans la cuisine avec Junno et Kame.

_ _Si tu pouvais te dépêcher que je puisse me recoucher, j'ai eu une grosse journée._

_ Ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir tant qu'ils ne savent pas avec qui je sors.

Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'Okura attendait une réponse de son amant toujours sans nom sous les regards impatients des deux Kat-Tun.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.

_ _Dis leur que j'arrive. Comme ça ils ne t'embêteront plus._

_ Je leur dis. Merci. Tu me sauves la vie.

_ _Et une fois sur place, je pourrais profiter de toi tranquillement._

_ Aucun problème.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, le temps que le petit ami mystérieux ne raccroche.

_ Il va venir.

Le sourire qu'Okura arborait à ce moment avait tout du sourire niais d'un homme amoureux. Une main passa dans ses cheveux le décoiffant quelque peu avant qu'il ne pose son regard dans celui de Kazuya.

_ Bien jouer petit. Tu peux sortir de la pièce maintenant.

.

Arrivant en haut des escaliers, Jin se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la première porte qu'il trouva. L'entrouvrant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le Kat-Tun fut surprit de ne toujours pas entendre de bruits. Entrant doucement dans la chambre, l'intrus vis Ryo assis sur un coin du lit regardant le mur comme si il était tout seul dans la pièce alors que de l'autre côté du lit, Yamapi était penché sur un morceau de papier entrain d'écrire quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

_ On discute.

Laissant son regard passer de l'un à l'autre, Jin leur fit un regard halluciné avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Yamashita.

_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

C'est alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'énerver contre ses deux amis que Yamapi se tourna vers Ryo pour lui tendre le bout de papier sur lequel il était entrain d'écrire.

_ Que… Quoi ?

_ On n'arrivait pas à discuter sans s'engueuler alors on a décidé de discuter par message écrit. Ca nous laisse le temps de finir nos phrases avant que l'autre ne se mette à crier.

_ Je voie. J'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil.

Alors que Nishikido écrivait sur le papier, Yamapi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis Ryo lui redonna le papier.

Posant ses yeux, sur le bout de papier pour le lire, le leader des News leva les yeux au ciel avant de recommencer à écrire. Lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Jin commença à rigoler attirant le regard quelque peu furieux de Ryo sur lui.

_ Juste que vous vous disputez pour des trucs idiots.

La main de Pi tapa l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami avant que Jin ne frappe Ryo.

_ Hé ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

_ Parce que ton chéri est méchant avec moi.

_ T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Commençant à se gratter la tête, Jin fit genre de réfléchir avant de se tourner vers Nishikido.

_ A l'heure qu'il est, Kazu doit savoir qui est le petit ami d'Okura, par contre il doit toujours se demandé avec qui sort Masuda puisque les Arashi ne sont pas encore arriver donc la seule chose que j'ai à faire, c'est vérifier que vous allez vous réconcilier.

Récupérant le papier que Yamashita lui tendait, Ryo l'attrapa avant de reprendre la parole.

_ On se réconcilierait mieux, si t'étais pas là.

_ Ok ! Je vois. J'm'en vais.

Yamashita déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de se tourner pour tirer la langue à son amant avant de laisser son meilleur ami partir. Arrivant à la porte, Jin se retourna vers Ryo qui vérifiait qu'il quitte bien la pièce, avant de lui tirer la langue à son tour.

_ C'est très mature ça, Bakanashi !

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Jin descendit calmement les escaliers arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, juste au moment ou celle-ci sonnait. Bloquant quelques secondes devant cette dernière, Jin se décida enfin à l'ouvrir.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite et pas à gauche.

_ Oui, oui ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais on est arrivé quand même !

_ Oui mais on aurait pu arriver plus tôt !

_ Tout ça parce que t'as manqué quelques minutes avec ton chéri !

_ N'empêche que j'avais raison !

_ Oh-chan ! Dis-lui d'arrêter !

_ Si vous commenciez par dire bonsoir à Jin que Jun puisse partir retrouver son amoureux le plus vite possible.

Posant son regard sur Jin qui tenait la porte ouverte depuis… qu'il l'avait ouverte, Jun fit un vague mouvement de tête avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Les quatre autres soupirèrent avant de dire bonsoir à Jin comme il le fallait avant d'entrer à leur tour dans la pièce avant que Jin n'attrape le bras du leader pour le retenir.

_ Jun sort avec Massu ?

_ Oui. Tu le savais pourtant. C'est eux qui t'ont raccompagné la dernière fois quand tu étais bourré.

_ Je savais bien que j'avais pas pu rentrer tout seul.

_ Oh-chan ! Tu viens ?

Questionnant Jin du regard, Ohno demanda l'autorisation d'aller rejoindre Nino avant qu'il lui fasse une crise. Lâchant le bras du Arashi, le Kat-Tun l'autorisa à entrer dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour rejoindre ses deux amants.

_ Je sais qui c'est !

_ Qui est qui ?

_ C'est top secret !

_ Jin ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite je te jette cette casserole à la figure.

_ Ah ! Vous avez enfin commencé à faire à manger ?

Levant la casserole qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête, prêt à la lancer, Kamenashi demanda à Jin de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Cherchant à calmer le début de bagarre dans laquelle ses deux amants allaient se lancer, Junno attrapa la casserole des mains de Kazuya avant de se retourner vers Jin sans oublier de retenir le plus jeune par la taille.

_ Dis lui !

_ Massu sort avec Jun.

_ MastuJun ?

_ Mais ils se connaissent d'où ses deux-là ?

_ On s'en fiche de ça !

_ Alors je peux plus draguer Jun ?

Déçu, Kamenashi partirent s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche sous le regard réprobateur de Junno alors que Jin s'approchait des casseroles qui se trouvaient sur les plaques chauffantes pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le voyant faire, Junno se jeta sur lui l'attrapant par la taille pour l'éloigner de là.

_ Ne t'approche pas de ses casseroles.

_ Je suis pas si nul que ça en cuisine !

_ Tu es même pire que ça.

_ Vous êtes méchant !

Vexé, Jin alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Kazuya avant que ce dernier ne dépose un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Chacun son défaut.

Toujours très mature, Jin tira la langue à son amant le faisant rigoler. Soudain, Kame fut frappé par une information.

_ Du coup on ne sait toujours pas avec qui sort Okura.

_ Vous ne l'avait pas forcé à avouer ?

_ Il devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_ Mais qui ?

_ Le petit ami.

_ Il vient ici ?

C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie pour faire ce pour quoi elle avait été crée.

A suivre.

Désolé, on ne sait toujours pas avec qui sort Okura. Mais au prochain chapitre promit. Et pour celle qui se le demande pour trouver le petit ami de notre Kanjani, j'ai écrit tout les noms des Johnny's que je connais sur des bout de papier avant de les mettre dans une boite et d'en piocher un au hasard. Alors n'essayait même pas de deviner qui c'est parce que même moi j'y aurais jamais pensé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents et je fais des efforts pour essayer de trouver une suite à ''Summer time'' et écrire le chapitre suivant rapidement.

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : bon alors je vais résumé : Akamejunno, RyoPi, KoyaShige, UedaMaru, MasuJun, Ohmiya, SakurAiba, TegoKoki, et le reste on sait pas encore vraiment. Ca en fait du monde.

Note : Chapitre assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Le montage vidéo

(Parce qu'Internet c'est le bien)

S'approchant presque peureusement de la porte d'entrée, Junnosuke l'ouvrit alors que Kamenashi et Jin se cachaient dans son dos. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, Kame regarda qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

_ Na… Nagase Tomoya ?

_ Oui ? Bonsoir.

La bouche grande ouverte, Kazuya n'en revenait pas tout comme ses deux amants.

Voyant Okura s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée, le nouvel arrivant l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser devant tous les invités ahuris. C'est Kame qui sortit de son mutisme en premier.

_ Bravo ! Belle prise.

Après avoir tapoter l'épaule du Kanjani, le Kat-Tun retourna dans la cuisine tirant un Junno toujours sous le choc derrière lui. Mais avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Kazuya se tourna vers son dernier amant avant de lancer devant tout le monde.

_ Jin ! Va vérifier comment s'en sort RyoPi là-haut.

_ Ah parce qu'on peut monter dans les chambres ?

_ Kei !

_ C'était juste une question.

_ Jamais personne n'a dit que t'avais pas le droit mais tu range ce que tu dérange. Sinon ça va être à moi de le faire et j'ai pas envie.

_ Aucun problème. Tu viens Shige ?

Attrapant son amant par la main Keiichiro entraîna Shige à sa suite dans l'une des chambres à l'étage alors que Jin les suivaient pour rejoindre le couple RyoPi. Une fois en haut des escaliers, le Kat-Tun fit comprendre aux deux News que la première chambre était prise avant de rentrer à l'intérieur sans vérifier si il pouvait cette fois. A l'intérieur, il trouva Ryo et Yamapi face à face sur le lit mais ils ne se parlaient toujours pas.

_ Toujours pas réconcilier ?

_ Tu sais, si tu continus à venir nous faire chier toute les 30secondes, c'est normale qu'on ne s'en sorte pas.

_ Pourtant ça avance, nan ?

Nishikido replongea la tête dans son bout de papier, décidant d'ignorer l'intrus. De son côté, Yamashita s'approcha de son meilleur ami déposant de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Et en tant que meilleur ami, Jin sentit que ce n'était pas gagné vu le besoin d'affection du leader des News. Passant son bras autour de la taille de son ami, le Kat-Tun décida de faire ce pour quoi il était connu, à savoir l'idiot.

_ Pourquoi tu m'ignore Ryo-chan ? J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter en plus. Y s'est passé plein plein de chose pendant que vous étiez pas là.

Alors que Nishikido continuait à l'ignorer, Yamapi releva les yeux vers son ami le questionnant silencieusement.

_ Si vous vous réconciliez, eh ben, tout les News seront casé.

_ Tous ?

_ Ben Kei avec Shige, Toi avec Ryo, je sais que tu sais pour Tego et Koki et Massu tu sais pas ?

_ Il me l'aurait caché ?

_ Ou t'était trop occupé pour tant rendre compte.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux News attendait que Jin ne leur dise avec qui sortait leur Masuda afin de surveiller un peu l'amant de ce dernier. C'est Ryo qui craqua le premier.

_ Tu vas craché le morceau Bakanashi !

_ Sois pas missant avec moa !

_ Bakanashi ! Si tu ne me dis pas ça dans la seconde je te tue !

_ Tu vois que t'es méchant.

_ Arrête de le provoquer ou on ne sera jamais.

A la remarque de Yamashita, Nishikido se replongea dans son écrit boudant quelque peu devant les remontrances que son leader venait de lui faire.

_ Jin. S'il te plaît.

_ Okura sort avec Nagase.

_ Quoi ?

Relevant un regard assassin vers le Kat-Tun, Ryo lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant lui non plus.

_ Comme tu sais ça toi ? Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

_ Simple. Son chéri est venu le chercher ou Kazu séquestrait Okura dans la cuisine.

_ Tu veux dire que Tacchon à plus peur de Kame que de moi ?

_ Apparemment.

_ Il me le payera.

Les rires de Yamapi et de Jin s'élevèrent dans la pièce devant l'énervement de leurs camarades alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne ferait rien. Pour Yamashita c'était comme si un poids c'était enlevé de ses épaules et Jin le vit bien. C'était la première fois que son ami souriait comme ça depuis le début de la soirée. Et pourtant il avait l'alcool joyeux d'habitude. Restait plus qu'à convaincre Ryo que lui ne ferait jamais rien avec Pi.

_ Et Massu il aurait pu mieux trouver son chéri.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il lui a fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Il est vraiment méchant.

Voyant que Nishikido était pendu aux lèvres du Kat-Tun, Yamapi ne pu s'empêcher de le frapper pour sa connerie.

_ Tu connais Bakanashi pourtant ! La seule personne qu'il trouve méchante et qui est présente à cette soirée c'est…

_ MatsuJun ? Massu sort avec Jun ? C'est pas vrai ?

_ C'est ce que je disais, il aurait pu trouver mieux.

_ Putain tu m'as fait peur, abruti !

Se recevant un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Ryo, Jin alla se cacher dans les bras de son meilleur ami pleurnichant que Ryo était méchant avec lui. Le rire de Yamashita raisonna de nouveau dans la pièce mais cette fois le sourire de Ryo lui répondit. Sentant que leur histoire commençait à s'arranger, Jin trouva une excuse débile pour sortir de la pièce.

_ J'vais aller dire à Kazu et Junno que t'es méchant avec moi après on verra si Kazu ne fait pas peur.

Tirant une nouvelle fois la langue sur le pas de la porte, Jin ferma cette dernière un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ca c'était réglé.

Descendant les escaliers tout heureux d'avoir pu arranger les choses entre son meilleur ami et son petit copain, Jin partie rejoindre ses amants à lui prêt à commencer la fête sans arrière pensée.

_ Ca avance le repas ?

_ Jin. Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

_ Plutôt bien. Je dirais même que Koki ne devrais pas tarder à pouvoir s'enfuir avec Tegoshi.

_ Vraiment ? On va enfin pouvoir être tranquille aussi ?

_ Si tu finis de faire à manger et de bourrer tout le monde, oui.

Se retournant tout heureux vers ses casseroles, Kamenashi vérifia que tout n'était pas entrain de cramer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout recommencer depuis le début.

N'ayant rien à faire dans la cuisine, Jin récupéra quelques bouteilles de plus avant de se diriger vers le salon. Déposant l'alcool sur la table autour de laquelle les Kanjani était assis, Jin fit signe au reste de News présents et aux Arashi de se rapprocher si il voulait avoir quelque chose à boire.

_ On fait un jeu ?

_ Quel genre de jeu ?

_ Un jeu à boire, Baka ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre pendant une fête.

Regardant Murakami et Yokohama se disputer, Jin se demanda se qu'ils entendait par jeu à boire jusqu'à ce qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille et que des lèvres ne se posent dans son cou.

_ Tu as interdiction de jouer à ce genre de truc si tu veux que Kame reste de bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quand tu bois tu fais des conneries plus grosses que toi.

_ Parce qu'il n'en fait pas d'habitude ??

Relevant la tête vers Jun qui venait d'émettre ses pensées à voie haute, Jin lui tira la langue toujours très mature alors que Junno soupirait devant la petite gue-guerre qu'il y avait entre ces deux là.

_ On t'as rien demandé à toi.

_ Faut pas te vexé quand les gens disent la vérité.

_ Tu…

Une main se déposa sur la bouche de Jin l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Commençant à se moquer de lui, Jun s'arrêta lorsqu'il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Massu. Se fut alors au tour de Jin de commencer à ricaner.

_ Arrête ou je te frappe aussi.

_ Mais si j'ai pas le droit de boire ni de m'engueuler avec Jun, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

_ Tu restes sobre et tu empêches Kame d'aller trop loin tant que les invités sont toujours là.

_ Trop loin ? Où il va aller ?

_ D'accord. Bois.

_ Cool.

Se séparant des bras de son amant, Jin partit s'asseoir au milieu des Kanjani près à boire autant que tous les invités réuni.

_ Alors ? A quoi on joue ?

A suivre

Parce que sinon il risque de pas vraiment avoir de prochain chapitre et je sais que vous seriez triste si ma fic finissait maintenant n'est ce pas ?

J'ai toujours pas Internet mais je crie et je pleure autant que je peux pour qu'il me le rende le plus vite possible mais vous connaissez les opérateurs Internet, ne ?

Chibi


	8. Chapter 8

XX

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Mes cours me font vraiment alors même si je n'écris pas ou rarement mes fics à chap' pendant, les idées fusent dans tout les sens. Il y en a tellement que des fois je sais même plus là quel attraper. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise.

Le montage vidéo

(Contre les devoirs à la maison)

Les Kanjani se disputaient toujours afin de trouver à quel jeu ils allaient jouer alors que Jin s'installait avec eux.

_ On a qu'à faire un action ou vérité.

_ C'est un jeu de gamin ça.

Levant un regard tueur vers Jun qui venait d'émettre une objection à son idée, Jin lui prouva qu'il était de son niveau en lui tirant la langue. Alors qu'il allait continuer à critiquer, MatsuJun vit que les Kanjani semblaient vraiment réfléchir à cette idée sous l'œil amusé de Nagase.

_ Ca peut être marrant nan ?

_ Dès qu'on dit ton nom tu bois un coup et tu choisi action ou vérité ?

_ Ben ouais ! Comme ça on pourra apprendre plein de trucs pas nets en plus.

_ Ou en faire d'ailleurs.

Tomoya commença à dévorer le cou de son amant pour démontrer que sa remarque était plus que plaisante. C'est ce moment que choisit Kame pour entré dans la pièce et commencer à pester.

_ Ouais ben vos conneries pour boire trop, après mangé ! J'ai pas fais ça pour rien !

_ T'aurais plus faire plus vite quand même.

_ Bon Yu si t'es pas content, tu sais où est la porte !

_ Il est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

_ Ca dépend des fois.

_ Bakanashi, la ferme !

_ Là, il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il n'a pas fait de remarque perverse !

_ Va chercher Ryo et Yamapi au lieu de dire des conneries ! Et pense à Kei et Shige aussi !

Boudant un peu que son Kazu soit si méchant avec lui, Jin se dirigea vers Junno avant de demander un bisou qui lui fut rapidement accordé.

_ Jin ! Dépêche-toi !

Tirant la langue à son amant de mauvaise humeur, Jin commença à gravir les marches pour accéder à l'étage. Allant directement à la deuxième chambre, le Kat-Tun frappa à la porte afin de faire part de sa présence aux deux personnes présentent dans la pièce avant de lancer.

_ Me forcez pas à rentrer, j'ai pas envie de voir ça.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Keiichiro plus que décoiffé et torse nu.

_ Que nous vaut se plaisir ?

_ Kame à fini de faire à manger et si vous venez pas manger il risque de…

_ Nous tuer. On arrive dans 5 minutes. Juste le temps de libérer Shige.

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur les lèvres de Kei en disait long sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

_ J'veux pas savoir. Ferme cette porte !

Et le sourire de Koyama disparue caché par la porte qui se refermait doucement. Soupirant devant la perversité de la plupart des Johnny's, Bakanashi commença à se demander si ce n'était pas la faute de Kazu tout ces esprits mal tourné, tout en avançant vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait RyoPi. Ouvrant la porte, Jin entra avant de faire demi-tour se cachant derrière la porte pour admirer son œuvre.

Ben quoi ? C'était bien un peu grâce à lui que Yamashita et Ryo étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre laissant leurs épaules se toucher alors que Pi continuait d'écrire sur son bout de papier.

Puis la tête de Ryo se posa sur l'épaule de son amoureux avant que ses lèvres ne rencontre son cou.

_ Dépêches ! T'es trop long !

_ Laisse-moi écrire tranquille !

_ Quoi ? Tu veux encore écrire que t'es jaloux quand je suis à Osaka.

_ J'suis pas jaloux ! Tu m'manques c'est pas pareil.

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour du cou de Pi, le reversant sur le lit pour pouvoir s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

_ Trop kawai !

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi !

_ J'ai envie de toi !

Les mains du Kanjani glissèrent sous le T-shirt de sa proie alors qu'il commençait à lui dévorer le cou.

_ Hmm ! Ryooo ! Arrête ça !

_ Pourquoi ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Jin pour leurs faires part de sa présence.

_ Parce que j'ai pas forcément envie de voir ça.

Poussant un grognement sonore devant l'intrusion du Kat-Tun, Ryo retourna un regard tueur vers lui alors que Yamapi explosait de rire.

_ On peut savoir se que tu fout là ?

_ J'essaye de survivre à Kazu qui est de mauvaise humeur.

_ Et…

_ Et quoi ?

_ En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

Posant son regard sur Pi qui essayait de se redresser et de remettre son T-shirt en place, Jin ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_ Pi ! T'as encore plus d'abdos que la dernière fois qu'on a pris une douche.

Sous la remarque de son meilleur ami, ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser retomber sur le lit en soupirant de désespoir.

_ Prendre une douche ?

_ Bakanashi !!!

_ C'est sorti tout seul.

_ On m'explique ?

_ La dernière fois que vous vous êtes engueulé, il a dormit chez moi et on a oublié de se lever alors comme on était à la bourre on a pris notre douche ensemble.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le dos de Jin avant qu'une voie ne se mette à murmurer à son oreille.

_ La prochaine fois, pense à m'inviter.

_ Kazu ?

_ Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Les bras de Kamenashi entourèrent la taille de Jin, alors que sur le lit Ryo se redressait secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

_ Et pourquoi ça ne t'énerve pas de savoir ça, toi ?

_ Parce que si on devait les engueuler pour tous les trucs pas nets qu'ils ont fait tout les deux depuis qu'ils se connaissent, même dans 150ans on n'aurait pas fini.

_ Ils en ont fait tant que ça ?

Posant son regard sur Yamapi, Ryo demandait plus une réponse à son amant qu'au plus jeune des Kat-Tun mais se fut quand même lui qui répondit.

_ Ils n'ont jamais couché ensemble et avant que tu poses une autre question idiote, on mange ! Descendez avant que je ne m'énerve.

Tout en disant cela, Kamenashi envoya un tape sur le crâne de son amant, laissant Ryo et Yamashita sortir de la pièce sans leurs accorder un regard de plus.

_ J'ai jamais rien fait de pas net avec Pi !

_ Parce que prendre une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est normal ?

_ On était en retard !

Laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'au pantalon de Jin, Kazuya ne pu s'empêcher d'y glisser ses doigts.

_ J'adorerais être en retard aussi la prochaine fois.

Soudain la voie de Junno s'éleva du salon assez fort pour se faire entendre dans toute la maison.

_ Kame ! Remet les fringues de Jin en place et viens ici !

_ Comment il sait que t'es entrain de…

_ Tu ne changerais jamais, hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Pour rien. Allez viens.

Retirant ses mains du pantalon de son amant, Kame attrapa sa main déposant un bisou sur son front avant de le tirer jusque dans le salon.

Une fois arrivé en bas, les deux amants virent que tout le monde c'était assis en rond par terre attendant leur entrée pour commencer à manger.

_ Quelqu'un goûte ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir empoisonné.

_ Oh ça va Ryo ! Je ne suis pas Jin !

_ Oy !

_ N'empêche que j'ai pas confiance en Kame surtout pour la cuisine.

_ Et comment on décide ça ?

D'un seul et même mouvement tout les Kanjani levèrent l'une de leurs mains au niveau de leurs têtes.

_ Janken !

_ Vous décidez vraiment de tout comme ça, c'est dingue.

_ Pi arrête de critiquer et prépare toi chéri.

_ Je vous ferez payer se manque de confiant.

Tout le monde partit dans une grande partie de jakenpon, éliminant les gagnant à chaque tour pour qu'il ne reste plus que Ryo, Yu, Shige, Ueda et Jin. Après un nouveau tour ou quatre des cinq derniers prétendants goûteurs firent feuille, la seule personne qui fit pierre laissa sa main frapper son front avant que Yamashita n'émette une objection.

_ Vaut mieux changer de goûteur celui-là est corrompue.

_ C'est sûr.

Commençant à bougonner dans son coin Jin partit se réfugier dans les bras de Kazuya qui commença à le consoler.

_ A les écouter on dirait que je sais rien faire du tout.

_ Mais non, il y a des choses que tu sais faire. Surtout quand t'es dans un lit.

_ Kame ! On se passerait des détails !

_ Et donc qui goûte ?

_ Ueda vas-y !

_ Hé pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que tu fais partie des Kat-Tun.

_ Justement ! Je suis corrompue aussi.

_ Bon Ryo, c'est toi qui as proposé l'idée, fais-le toi !

Soupirant de résignation, Ryo se servie un peu du plat cuisiner par Kame avant de lever une cuillère jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_ Alors ?

A suivre.

Je sais que c'est pas vraiment un grand suspense mais fallait bien que je coupe quelque part. Et puis c'est dangereux là, peut-être que Kame à empoisonner la nourriture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Ma poisse disparaît petit à petit malgré ce foutu DM de gestion que je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire.

Le montage vidéo

(Contre la gestion)

Tous réunis en rond autour du plat que Kamenashi avait préparé, tous les invités avaient le regard posé sur Ryo qui approchait doucement sa cuillère de sa bouche. Retenant leur souffle, tout le monde attendit avec angoisse la réaction de la victime qui avalait enfin le contenue de sa cuillère.

_ J'apprécie vraiment votre confiance.

_ T'as l'intention de te venger ?

_ Jin le feras pour moi, nan ?

_ J'y gagne quoi ?

Posant son regard sur son amant, Kame lui fit un petit sourire accompagné par un regard suppliant cherchant à faire craquer mais Jin ne changea pas une seconde d'attitude.

_ Et donc, Ryo, ce repas ?

Penchant la tête de droite à gauche, Nishikido finit par faire une moue quelque peu boudeuse avant d'émettre son avis.

_ C'est pas forcément bon mais c'est pas empoisonné.

_ Comment ça pas forcément bon ?

_ Kame, s'il te plaît. N'en rajoute pas.

Allant bouder dans son coin après s'être fait un peu engueuler par Junnosuke, Kazuya s'installa derrière Jin faisant semblant de pleurer contre son dos.

_ Kame !

_ Nan, t'es méchant avec moi alors j'vais voir Jin !

_ Qui n'est pas forcément plus gentil avec toi !

_ C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux méchants avec moi ?

_ Parce que t'es un obsédé ! On peut manger maintenant ?

Laçant un regard offusquer à ses deux amants, Kamenashi finit par se lever pour s'installer devant la casserole pour finalement lancer bien fort.

_ Ceux qui veulent manger, c'est par ici.

Le premier a s'approcher fut Masuda rapidement suivit par Matsumoto. Retournant s'asseoir leurs places, Massu commença à manger sans s'inquiéter plus que ça du goût du plat.

_ C'est pas si mauvais.

_ Massuuuu ! Je t'aime ! T'es mon seul ami !

_ Couche avec lui mais j'suis pas sûr que Jun te laisse faire.

Attrapant son amant par la taille MatsuJun lança un regard mauvais à Kamenashi. C'est Junnosuke qui récupéra Kame afin de l'éloigner de Masuda avant de se rapprocher de Jin. Se dégageant des bras de son amant, Kazuya attrapa la casserole avant de faire le tour du groupe afin de servir tout le monde. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde rigolait alors que Kazu continuait de servir. Arrivant vers Koki, Kame le servit avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sans que personne ne le remarque.

_ N'en mange pas trop, il y a trop d'alcool dedans.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu veux que je préviennes Tegoshi ?

_ Dis lui d'en manger un peu quand même.

_ Aucun problème.

Un immense sourire malicieux s'installa sur le visage de Kamenashi alors qu'il continuait son tour jusqu'à arriver à Tegoshi.

_ N'en mange pas trop.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est plein d'alcool.

_ Vaudrais mieux que je n'en mange pas du tout, alors !

_ Koki te veux quand même un peu bourré.

_ Et ça t'étais pas censé me le dire.

_ Mais j'adore foutre la merde.

Le sourire de Yuya lui répondit. Et maintenant que Kazuya avait fini son tour, il pouvait retourner tranquille embêter ces deux amants.

Assis entre ses deux amants qui s'amusaient à le tripoter, Jin laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce cherchant à savoir si il était arrivé à son but premier, à savoir occuper tout le monde. Massu essayait de faire comprendre à Jun que même si il avait couché avec Kame, tout le monde avait couché avec le Kat-Tun et que donc ça ne comptait pas. Nagase cherchait à faire en sorte qu'Okura s'occupe plus de lui que de sa nourriture et y arrivait plutôt bien. Ryo continuait de se chamailler avec Yamapi à propos de trucs idiots. Shige essayait d'éloigner Koyama de lui juste le temps de pouvoir finir son repas. Sakurai essayait d'empêcher Aiba de se mettre de la nourriture partout alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens. Nino regardait bizarrement Ohno qui avait l'air de se régaler avec son plat alors que lui trouvait la couleur quelque peu suspicieuse. Et enfin le reste des Kanjani pas occupé par leurs amants, piochaient dans le plat de leurs camarades comme si la nourriture était meilleure que dans le leur.

Donc en général, il n'avait pas trop mal réussi à occuper l'esprit de tout les Kanjani vu que Koki était entrain de s'éclipser discrètement avec Tegoshi. Laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage Jin se retourna vers ses deux amants avant de les embrasser l'un après l'autre.

_ On peut s'amuser maintenant ?

_ Oh que oui Tenshi.

_ Tu enlèves quoi en premier ?

_ Junno ! Kazu veut me déshabiller !

_ Comme d'habitude quoi.

_ Tu pourrais l'en empêcher ?

_ Nan parce que j'ai aussi envie de te déshabiller.

Le cri que Jin poussa alors que ses deux amants se jeter sur lui tout en le renversant sur le sol attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui pour quelques secondes.

Son T-shirt s'envola rapidement alors que des mains se baladaient déjà sur son torse.

_ Alleeeeezzz !

_ C'est moi ou des fois il parle beaucoup trop ?

_ C'est pas toi puisque je trouve aussi.

_ Mais euh !

Attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes Kazu l'empêcha d'en dire plus d'un baiser plus que passionné. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sous son pantalon que Jin arriva de émettre une nouvelle remarque.

_ Kazuuu ! J'suis pas sûr que se soit une très bonne idée de faire ça ici.

Le rire de Kazuya lui répondit alors qu'il levait ses deux mains devant ses yeux. Le regard de Jin se posa alors sur Junno qui le regardait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Déjà que j'ai dû mal à gérer Kazu si tu t'y met aussi, je vais faire que ça de toute mes journées.

_ Ca ne me dérangerait pas.

Laissant son regard se poser sur Kazuya, avant de le faire revenir à Junno, Jin soupira fortement avant de lever son regard sur le plafond tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment pas sortie avec ces deux là.

Se redressant avec la très forte intention de repousser ses amants au moins tant qu'ils étaient dans le salon, Jin n'eu même pas à prononcer un mot puisque Yu le fit à sa place.

_ Hé les gars ? Vous allez quand même pas faire ça dans le salon ?

_ C'est mon salon ! Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Sauf que je ne suis pas d'accord, moi !

_ Tu vois même Jin ne veut pas faire ça dans le salon.

_ Que se soit dans le salon ou pas, m'en fiche ! J'veux juste pas le faire.

S'approchant de son amant, Kamenashi entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de déposer un bisou dans le cou de Jin. Frissonnant devant l'attaque de son cadet, Jin ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

_ On a qu'à monter à l'étage.

_ Et notre partie d'action ou vérité alors ?

Lançant un regard menaçant aux Kanjani qui venaient de remettre ce jeux débile sur la table, Kazuya resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son amant alors que Junno se rapprochait d'eux doucement.

_ Laisse-les jouer, Kame.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'à la fin Jin sera tellement bourré qu'il ne nous dira pas non.

_ Et tout le monde y trouve son compte.

S'interrogeant sur l'idée de Junnosuke, Kazuya fini par lâcher son amant avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_ Je vais chercher des bouteilles en plus alors.

A suivre.

Je sais que ce chapitre parait un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'ai un DM de 11 exercices à rendre dans deux jours et je l'ai pas encore commencé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même.

Chibi.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : J'ai totalement craquer pour la version Big Bang de This love. Je sais que cette remarque n'a aucun rapport avec la choucroute mais fallait que je l'écrive quelque part !!

Le montage vidéo

(Contre les calculs [que ce soit des maths ou de la gestion !])

Revenant de la cuisine, les bras remplient de bouteilles d'alcool divers et variés, Kamenashi soupira alors qu'il les posaient au milieu du groupe de jeune Johnny's qui n'attendait que ça. Ouvrant les bras en grand, Junnosuke fit comprendre à son amant qu'il était là pour le consoler alors que Jin se rapprochait rapidement de la bouteille de vodka afin que Yamapi ne lui l'as pique pas.

Malheureusement, les deux amis étaient aussi rapide l'un que l'autre. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Yamashita, Jin essaya de lui faire lâcher la bouteille qui se volatilisa d'un seul coup. Relevant leurs regards dans un synchronisme surprenant, les deux meilleurs amis virent Ryo ouvrir l'objet de leurs convoitises avant de commencer à boire son contenu sous les cris dégoûter des deux victimes. Une fois qu'il eu vider une grosse partie de la bouteille, Nishikido leurs lança un regard légèrement colérique.

_ Ca vous apprendra à être idiots.

_ T'es jaloux ?

Le sourire de Yamapi avait réapparu devant la remarque de son amant alors qu'il comprenait de Ryo était encore une fois jaloux de sa complicité avec Jin.

_ Ok ! Stop ! Commencez pas à vous engueuler avant qu'on commence à jouer.

_ Faudrait d'abord qu'on définisse les règles.

Penchant la tête sur le côté à la remarque d'Okura, Yu se décida à définir des règles plus que bizarre alors que tout le monde l'écoutait comme si il était le messie. Seul Kazuya et Junno secouèrent la tête de désarroi alors que le ranger black expliquait que chaque personne appelée devait boire une gorgée avant de dire action ou vérité puis finalement boire à nouveau avant de donner le nom de la prochaine victime. Si ce jeu n'était pas juste histoire de parler alors qu'ils finissaient toutes les bouteilles présentent dans la maison, Kame se serait bien jeter du toit.

_ D'accord mais qui commence ?

_ Kame ?

_ Ah nan ! Je ne joue pas à votre jeu débile !

_ Ben commence alors. Après on t'embête plus.

_ Nagase ! Action ou vérité.

Attrapant la bouteille qu'Okura lui tendait avec un immense sourire, le sempai embrassa son amant avant de boire une gorgé de la bouteille de rhum.

_ Vérité.

_ Pourquoi tu sors avec Okura ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nagase alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

_ Parce que j'ai toujours rêver de sortir avec un de mes juniors.

_ Juste pour ça ?

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage du jeune Kanjani avant que le rire de son amant ne raisonne dans la pièce.

_ Aussi parce que tu es doué dans tout se que tu fais.

_ Sous-entendu : ''surtout dans un lit'' !

_ Kame !

_ Ben quoi ? C'est ce qu'il voulait dire !

Soupirant alors que Kazu passait ses bras autour de sa taille, Jin décida de ne plus lui prêter attention malgré ses mains qui glissait sous son T-shirt. Reportant son regard sur son aîné, Jin le vit boire une nouvelle gorgée avant que ses yeux ne scrutent chacun des garçons présents afin de se décider de sa prochaine victime.

Ne voyant pas vraiment quelle question poser à qui, Nagase décida de choisir la facilité.

_ Ryo !

Soupirant alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie un peu, Nishikido bu un peu plus de vodka avant de se décider à commencer doucement.

_ Vérité.

_ T'étais jaloux tout à l'heure ?

_ Hé ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ça ?

_ Parce que j'ai rien d'autre à demander !

_ Et si je ne réponds pas ?

_ Un gage !

Voyant ses collègues des Kanjani commencer à sautillé sur place, Ryo se dit qu'il ne perdait finalement rien à répondre à la question parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'horreur que les 6 autres idiots de service allait lui faire subir.

_ J'étais jaloux ! Content ?

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit plus que celui de Nagase. Alors que le leader des News allait commencer à taquiner son amant à cause de sa jalousie, Nishikido tourna son regard vers lui un sourire sadique s'affichant sur son visage faisant taire instantanément Yamashita.

_ Pi. Action ou vérité ?

C'est d'une voix quelque peu tremblante que Yamapi se décida à répondre ''action'' bien trop effrayé par la question que pourrait lui poser son amant.

_ Action, ne ?

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se redressait, effrayant encore plus Pi lorsqu'il lui tendit la main.

_ Suis-moi.

Attrapant lentement la main de Nishikido, Yamapi se redressa avec son aide avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Mais une question le titillait et il finit par craquer.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Des choses que je ne dirais pas devant tout le monde.

_ Bien sûr qu'il veut t'emmener dans une chambre pour te sauter !

_ Kame !

_ Ben quoi ? C'est ce qu'il voulait dire !

_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire à voix haute.

C'est alors que Ryo allait réussir à sortir du salon que Yu le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Ryo ! Faut que Yamapi choisissent quelqu'un avant d'aller réaliser tous tes fantasmes là-haut !

Tirant la langue à Yokohama, Ryo fit quand même signe à son amant qu'il avait le temps d'interroger quelqu'un. Attrapant la bouteille que Junno lui tendait, Pi bu rapidement deux gorgés avant de prononcer le nom de sa victime.

_ Jin !

_ Mais pourquoi moi ?

_ Bois et réponds ! Y a des gens qui sont pressé ici !

_ Junnoooo ! Ryo il est méchant avec moi !

Déposant un bisou sur la joue de son gamin d'amant, Junno lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il le frapperais plus tard avant de lui demandé de répondre.

_ Si j'dis action tu sera méchant ?

_ J'pense pas !

_ Alors vérité.

Laissant sa main libre aller rencontrer son front, Yamashita décida rapidement d'une question à poser à son meilleur ami.

_ Comment tu fais pour les supporter tout les deux ?

Tournant un regard intéressé vers Jin, Ryo attendit patiemment la réponse à la question de son amant alors que Jin regardait ses amants, interrogateur.

_ C'est une bonne question ça !

_ Et ça, c'est pas une réponse, Bakanishi !

_ Faut croire que je suis idiot au point de les supporter.

_ Ok ! Comme on aura jamais de réponse potable, nous on va y aller ! Allez Pi !

Tirant sur le bras de son amant, Nishikido laissa Yu se charger du gage de l'idiot de meilleur ami de son Pi pour se diriger tranquillement vers sa réconciliation.

_ Bon, Jin, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir te faire faire comme gage ?

Commençant se consulter, tout les Kanjani cherchaient un gage intéressant à faire faire au A des Kat-Tun jusqu'à ce que Yu propose une idée brillante faisant soupirer la reste de la salle de désespoir.

_ Attends encore 5 minutes et va prendre Ryo et Yamapi en photo !

_ Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ?

_ A toi de pas te faire prendre.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Jin attrapa l'appareil photo que Yasuda lui tendait avant de s'écrouler un peu plus contre ses amants.

_ Je demande à qui ?

_ Demande à Jun.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai des questions à lui poser !

_ T'avais qu'à jouer !

_ Mais tu sais pas quoi dire alors j'en profite.

Ecoutant les conseils de Kazuya, Jin tourna son regard vers le Arashi avant de se plaindre à son amant de sa décision débile.

_ Mais si c'est moi qui demande il va s'énerver.

_ Il a pas le droit ! Fait se que je te dis.

Boudant quelque peu, Jin se décida enfin à prononcer le nom de Matsumoto sous le regard tueur de ce dernier qui avait suivit l'échange.

_ Action.

_ Ah non ! Fallait dire vérité !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Je vois pas pourquoi je te ferais plaisir !

_ C'est pas pour moi c'est pour Kazu.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Jun fit comprendre aux autres qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Jin tourna son regard vers son amant lui demandant silencieusement qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire faire à MatsuJun.

_ Dis lui de se changer.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je me change ? J'suis très bien comme ça !

_ J'aimerais bien te voir avec les fringues de Massu.

Jetant un regard presque horrifié aux vêtements de son petit ami, Jun se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter de répondre à une des questions de Kamenashi plutôt que de devoir subir ça.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elles ne te plaisent pas mes fringues ?

_ Ah si si ! C'est juste que ça ne va qu'à toi ce style, mon amour.

Gonflant ses joues afin d'avoir l'air encore plus boudeur, Masuda s'éloigna de Jun tout en lui tournant le dos.

_ Massu ! Chéri ?

Voyant de son amant ne lui répondait pas, Matsumoto soupira de résignation avant de se tourner vers Kame.

_ C'est bon je vais le faire mais, Massu va pas rester à poil !

_ File-lui tes fringues.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, MatsuJun attira son amant dans la cuisine afin de procédé à l'échange sans être mater par le regard plus qu'indiscret de Kamenashi qui ne savait vraiment pas se tenir !

Pendant que les deux amants se changeaient dans la cuisine, Yu rappela à Jin qu'il avait un gage à effectuer.

Attrapant les mains de Kazuya qui se trouvaient toujours autour de son torse, Jin lui demanda de le sauver.

_ Mais j'ai envie de voir moi. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

_ Nan ! C'est bon ! Je ne m'approche pas des chambres avec toi tout seul !

_ Oh ! Tu t'améliores en sous-entendu.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Jin se leva avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. L'appareil photo en main, le A des Kat-Tun hésita quelques secondes en bas des escaliers avant de se retourner vers le salon pour voir Junno secouer la tête de désespoir devant la tournure de événement alors que Kazuya lui faisait signe de monter.

_ Mais j'suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Jetant un dernier regard suppliant au salon, Jin fut bien contraint de monter les escaliers ce qu'il fit le plus lentement possible. Une fois arrivée en haut, il soupira fortement se dirigeant toujours aussi lentement vers la porte. Collant son oreille contre la paroi de bois, le Kat-Tun pu entendre quelques gémissements provenant de la pièce. Posant son regard sur l'appareil photo, Jin soupira de nouveau avant de se redresser, respirant profondément espérant se donner un peu de courage avant de prendre la poignet de la porte dans sa main. L'actionnant le plus doucement possible, Jin poussa lentement la porte juste assez pour pouvoir passer à travers, pas plus. Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, l'intrus soupira silencieusement cherchant à faire disparaître le stress qui était entrain de monter en lui avant de poser un pied dans la pièce toujours hésitant. Décidant de ne pas prendre son temps à cadrer la photo, Jin passa son bras par la porte avant de prendre la photo sans regarder où il visait pour finalement s'enfuir en courant une fois la photo faite.

Entendant des cris provenir de l'étage alors que des pas précipité se faisait de plus en plus bruyant dans l'escaliers, la foule de Johnny's attendant au salon ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendant de voir la photo.

A suivre.

Est-ce que Jin a bien pris sa photo ou non ? Et est-ce que Ryo va le tuer ?

Tout ça au prochain chap'. Merci de lire ma fic ^__^ !

Chibi.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : J'ai fais le plus vite possible pour vous publier ce chapitre et je pense que je m'en sors pas trop trop mal mais va pas falloir s'y habituer !!

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je veux un Johnny's pour Noël [Yamapi ou Jin se serait bien])

Déboulant dans le salon en courant comme un dérater, Jin balança l'appareil photo dans les mains de Kamenashi avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d'où Matsumoto et Masuda venaient juste de sortir.

D'autre bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers avant qu'un Nishikido en boxer et passablement énervé n'arrive à son tour dans le salon.

_ Qui est l'abruti qui…

Sa phrase resta en suspend alors que son regard se posait sur les mains de Kame dans lesquels se trouvait l'objet de sa colère.

_ Kameeeeee !!!

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Fait pas l'innocent ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Seul un pervers aurait pu penser à un truc pareil !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Yu ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en pensant très fort qu'au départ c'était lui le pervers qui avait eu l'idée.

De son côté, Kazuya commençait à peine à comprendre pourquoi Ryo lui criait dessus. C'est sûr que l'arme de crime que Jin lui avait balancé dans les bras en coup de vent devait y être pour quelque chose. Sans grande conviction, il essaya quand même de se défendre.

_ Mais c'est pas moi !

_ Ah bien sûr ! Et t'as fais apparaître cet appareil photo dans tes mains par magie, peut-être ?

_ Non ! C'est…

Son regard se posa sur la porte de la cuisine toujours fermée alors qu'à côté de celle-ci Jun secouait la tête devant la connerie dont pouvait faire preuve Jin. La question que se posait maintenant Kamenashi était devait-il dénoncer son amant ou non ?

Tournant son regard vers celui de Junnosuke pour y trouver un soutient, il vit ce dernier lui mimer le mot vengeance le faisant déglutir difficilement. Puis finalement, il se lança d'une voix quelque peu tremblante alors que la porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrait laissant apparaître la bouille de gamin prit en faute de son deuxième amant.

_ C'est Jin qu'a prit la photo !

_ Quoi ? Et il est où ce Bakanishi ??

_ C'est Yu qu'à eu l'idée !

_ Quoi ?

Voyant le regard tueur du ranger Yellow se tourner vers lui, Yokohama se dit qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir avant de se faire découper en rondelle bien fine par ''mugendai''.

C'est alors qu'une course poursuite commença, laissant le temps à Jin de sortir de la cuisine pour finalement s'asseoir tranquillement entre ses deux amants comme si rien ne c'était passé. Se penchant lentement vers l'oreille de Kazu, Jin commença à chuchoter.

_ Si il m'avait poursuivit moi, t'aurais rien eu pendant un mois.

Déglutissant difficilement, Kamenashi se dit qu'il avait bien fait de rediriger la colère de Ryo sur le cerveau de cette idée. Un léger sourire s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche à son tour vers Jin finissent assis sur ses genoux.

_ Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit à une récompense alors ?

Le rire de Junno raisonna derrière eux avant que Kazuya ne sente ses mains sur ses hanches, ses bras entourant ainsi Jin.

Au milieu, comme la plupart du temps, Jin soupira avant de se dire que de toute façon, si ils ne les laissaient pas profiter un peu de son corps, ils allaient finir par lui en vouloir. Echangeant un baiser avec ses deux amants, Jin finit par voir que quelqu'un était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Juste à l'entrée de la pièce, enrouler dans un drap, Yamashita regardait son amant, qui l'avait lâchement abandonné, courir après l'un des Kanjani, pour finalement soupirer fortement tout en prenant une moue boudeuse. Il était temps de mettre fin à ses gamineries.

_ Ryoooooo ! J'ai froooiiiiddd !

A cette phrase pleine de promesse de soirée brûlante, Nishikido se stoppa net dans sa course dans un effet plus que comique.

Tendant sa main vers la statue que formait à présent son amant, Yamapi l'invita à le rejoindre avec un sourire radieux. C'est alors que Ryo s'approchait de lui rapidement sans le lâcher des yeux qu'il décida de jouer un peu, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sensuellement avant se les mordre.

Stoppant son mouvement, les yeux toujours accrocher aux lèvres humides et rougies de Pi, Nishikido se dit que c'était pas humain d'être si sexy. Attrapant finalement la main de son amant, Ryo se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage sous les regards amusés du reste des invités.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le haut des escaliers, Ryo entendit Yu se mettre à crier.

_ Jolie érection, Dokkun !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Nishikido avant qu'il n'essaye de s'élancer vers le salon afin de tuer son collègue mais il fût retenu par la main de Tomohisa dans la sienne.

_ Si tu y va ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

Sans hésiter plus que ça, Ryo tira Yamapi jusqu'à la chambre faisant raisonner le rire de son cadet dans le couloir.

En bas, Yu c'était planqué derrière Subaru attendant le retour du Kanjani absent mais ne voyant rien descendre, il se réinstalla à sa place comme si rien ne c'était passé.

_ Bon Jun ! C'est ton tour de choisir quelqu'un. Au passage ça te va super bien.

Lançant un regard tueur à Yokohama, Jun se tourna ensuite vers Kamenashi avec le même regard avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place tirant Massu à sa suite.

_ J'peux pas choisir Jin je parie !

_ Se serais sympa de faire participer les autres aussi.

_ Ueda !

Entendant son nom raisonner dans la pièce alors qu'il ne pensait avoir rien fait pour se faire remarquer, Tatsu tourna son regard surpris vers Matsumoto. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que tout le monde avait le regard tourner vers lui.

_ Euh… Action ?

_ Il paraît que tu fais de la boxe, ne ?

_ Euh… Oui !

_ Va foutre une droite à Jin !

_ Héééééé !

Entendant toute la salle se mettre à crier, Jin sortit de la bulle dans laquelle l'avait plongé ses deux amants essayant de savoir se qu'il se passait. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait avant de regarder Matsumoto puis Tatsuya, Jin se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Réussissant difficilement à faire en sorte que Junno s'intéresse aussi à la conversation, Jin osa interroger le reste de la salle.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ MatsuJun a demandé à Ueda de te frapper.

_ Ah.

_ Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

_ Tat-chan le fera pas, ne ?

Accordant un immense sourire à l'aîné des Kat-Tun, Jin le vit acquiescer à sa remarque. N'ayant aucune raison personnelle de taper sur son ami, Ueda décida de se plier au gage que Jun ou Yu allait lui donner.

Soupirant fortement Matsumoto commença à chercher une autre façon de faire chier Jin alors que ce dernier était de nouveau perdu dans son monde dans lequel Kamenashi c'était empressé de le faire replonger.

_ Au faite ? A quoi elle ressemble la photo du gage de Jin ?

A Suivre

Je sais il est moins loin que les précédents mais j'ai mes partiels qui arrivent et faudrait que je commence à réviser parce que pour le moment je brille pas vraiment en maths, gestion, droit, management et éco. C'est à se demander en quoi je suis forte !!!

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vais essayer de finir le chapitre suivant de ''je t'ai trompé'' avant mes partiels mais je promet rien.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas Internet et ça me fout les nerfs en pelote, tellement que j'en perds le fil de mes idées. Pour j'espère ne pas trop mettre perdu dans ce chapitre.

Note1 : Le temps que j'arrive à publier ce chapitre, internet est arrivé et c'est super !!!

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je me meurs sans Internet)

Sans prêté la moindre attention à la question de Matsumoto, Kamenashi continua d'embrasser Jin alors que Junnosuke se détacha du cou de son aîné pour lançait un regard au Arashi.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Ben si elle est pas bonne, faut lui donner un autre gage !

_ C'est vrai ça ! Kame l'appareil photo.

Le rire de Junnosuke s'éleva dans la pièce sortant Kazuya et Jin de leurs bulles d'amour. Lançant un regard interrogateur à Junno, ses deux amants se demandèrent pourquoi il riait.

_ Yu vient de poser une question à Kame et vous étiez trop dans les vap' pour réagir.

_ C'était quoi la question ?

_ File-moi l'appareil photo.

Regardant l'appareil qui trônait toujours fièrement sur ses genoux, Kame eu un sourire plus que pervers avant de le prendre. Lança un regard qu'il voulait innocent au ranger black des Kanjani, le plus jeune de Kat-Tun alluma l'appareil avant de regarder la dernière photo prise. Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il regardait la photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Ryo torse nu au dessus d'un Yamapi un peu plus dévêtu entrain de se cambrer.

_ Elle est plutôt pas mal. Je m'étais toujours demandé qui était au dessus. Maintenant on sait.

_ Fait voir !

Lançant l'appareil photo à Yu, Kazuya se replongea dans se qu'il faisait avant d'être coupé, à savoir, dévorer les cou de Jin de baisers.

Devant la photo le regard de Yu s'agrandit.

_ Oula ! Va falloir en faire un poster géant. Elle est magnifique !

_ Il y a une imprimante dans la première pièce à droite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yokohama se leva attirant le reste des Kanjani avec lui vers la pièce indiquer par Junnosuke. Okura fut arrêté dans son mouvement par le bras de Nagase qui l'attira de nouveau à lui, l'installant un peu mieux sur ses genoux.

_ Toi tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce. J'suis venu pour toi alors tu restes avec moi.

_ Mais je veux voir la photo !

_ Tu la verra quand tes camarades reviendrons avec leur poster géant.

_ Mais…

_ Tu redis mais et je t'empêche de parler de tout le reste de la soirée.

La bouche d'Okura s'ouvrit avant de se refermer sans qu'il n'ait émis le moindre bruit. Le rire de MatsuJun s'éleva dans la pièce devant le silence du jeune Kanjani. Le regard que Nagase lui envoya le fit taire dans la seconde.

_ Au lieu de rire tu ne devrais pas réfléchir au gage que tu va donner à Ueda ?

_ Si peut-être. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit Jun comprit que personne avant l'intention de l'aider. Réfléchissant le plus vite qu'il pu mais apparemment pas assez vite puisque les Kanjani revenaient déjà avec leur poster géant entre les mains.

_ Regardez, regardez, regardez !

Arrivant en sautillant, Yu attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant que Yasuda ne le coupe.

_ Ben Tacchon ! Tu nous as manqué. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ?

_ J'ai été quelque peu kidnappé.

Montrant le bras de Nagase qui le retenait prisonnier contre le torse de son aîné, Okura fit sourire le reste des Kanjani.

_ Bon tu nous le montres ce poster ?

Le sourire de Yokohama s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne tourne le poster aux yeux de tout le monde. Tout les regard s'agrandirent alors que Yu accrochait le poster bien en évidence dans le salon pour que quand Ryo et Yamapi descendent, il tombe directement dessus.

Mais Jin sentit le danger que la colère de Nishikido pourrait engendrer si il tombait là-dessus.

_ Je vais me faire tuer si tu laisse ça là.

_ Mais non ! Tes amants lui font trop peur.

_ Pourtant ce n'est pas eux les plus effrayants !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tatsuya qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne dirais rien.

Son regard se posa sur Jin qui lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'Ueda se cachait derrière Nakamaru. L'attention du reste des invités posé sur Tat-chan se tourna rapidement vers le couple des hôtes de la soirée.

C'est dans ce silence pesant qu'un cri se fit entendre à l'étage attirant tous les regard vers le plafond.

_ Hé ben ! Ils ont l'air de s'amuser là-haut !

_ Dis Shiggy-chan ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on monte aussi ?

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors que Shige soupirait que son amant était un pervers.

_ Héé ! J'suis moins pire que Kame !

_ Personne ne peut être pire que Kame, c'est pas vraiment une référence !

_ D'ailleurs Kame, une question en attendant que Marvelous Jun ne décide du sort de Ueda, Avec qui tu n'as pas couché dans la pièce ?

Le sourire de Kazuya s'agrandit alors que Junno fusillait Nagase du regard. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'abord avec qui Kamenashi avait couché.

_ Je t'ai pas déjà posé la question tout à l'heure ?

Se tournant vers Jin qui lui souriait doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois le baiser terminé Kazuya se tourna vers le sempai avant de lui adresser un sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas couché avec ton chéri. Si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

_ Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

_ Parce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_ Dis-moi Keichiro, tu n'as pas envie de savoir si la seule personne que ton amant traite de plus pervers que toi n'aurais pas par hasard couché avec lui ?

Le regard de Kei-chan se tourna d'abord vers Nagase avant de se poser sur Shige.

_ Shiggy-chaaaaannnn ??

_ T'as trop bu toi !

_ Ca veux dire que t'as couché avec lui ça ?

Un énorme soupire échappa à Shigeaki alors qu'il frappait Kei sur le crâne attirant l'attention de tous les invités sur eux à tel point que personne ne remarqua que Ryo venait de pénétrer dans la pièce jusqu'à se que son cri ne les réveille.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truuuuucccc ?

_ Un nouveau poster. Il ne te plaît pas ?

_ Yu ! Pourquoi est ce que ce poster ce trouve ici ?

_ Pour que tu le vois, bien sûr !

_ Tu es au courant que ça me donne envie de te tuer ?

_ Je sais mais c'est Jin qui a pris une si jolie photo.

Le regard de Nishikido se fit un peu plus colérique avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Jin, Kame et Junno pour finalement revenir sur Yu.

_ Peut-être mais c'est quand même toi qui as demandé à Jin de la prendre.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'en prends à eux ? C'est pas juste !

Soudain deux bras enlacèrent le torse de Ryo avant qu'une tête ne se pose sur son épaule laissant apparaître Yamashita aux yeux de tous.

_ Jolie photo. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaira beaucoup aux fans.

_ Au moins Yamapi le prend bien.

_ Si je devais m'énerver a chaque fois que l'un des membres de mon groupe fait une connerie, je serais déjà devenu fou.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Entre Kei qui saute sur Shige dès qu'il en a l'occasion, Ryo qui confond les choré des News avec celle des Kanjani et qui oublie de chanter ses parties et le super duo TegoMass qui se tape des délires que personne d'autres qu'eux peuvent comprendre, et moi qui n'est même pas capable de les empêcher de faire toute ses conneries…

_ Et ben ! J'suis heureux de plus être le leader des Kat-Tun !

_ C'est sûr qu'entre Jin qui arrive toujours en retard, Koki et Maru qui passe leurs temps à raconter des conneries, Kame qui viole tout ce qui bouge et moi qui raconte de blagues pas drôle, t'aurais eu du mal à survivre.

_ Portant Riida s'en sort très bien.

_ Parce qu'Ohno met une semaine avant de comprendre se qu'il se passe !

_ Je sais pas si je dois bien le prendre. Surtout venant de mon petit ami.

_ On en reparle dans une semaine, ça te va.

Soupirant Ohno laissa la conversation continuer comme si personne ne lui avait rien dit.

_ Et pour les Kanjani alors ?

_ Pourquoi tu pose la question ? Les Kanjani sont tous fous, tu devrais le savoir.

_ Pi !

_ Ryo ! Tu va quand même pas me contredire ? Il n'y a qu'un Kanjani pour penser à me prendre en photo alors que je couche avec mon petit ami tout comme il n'y qu'un Kanjani pour me prendre en photo sous la douche.

_ Dokkun a fait ça ??? Je veux voir la photo !!!

_ Elle est dans son portefeuille.

_ Et comment tu sais qu'elle est là ?

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai jamais regardé ce qu'il y avait dans ton portefeuille ?

Sous l'air halluciné de Ryo, Yamashita partit s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami sans faire plus attention à son amant.

_ Et donc ce jeu d'action ou vérité, il en est où ?

_ On attend que le grand Jun se décide à trouvé un gage pour Ueda.

_ Et le ''grand Jun'' à vraiment envie de te frapper Bakanishi !

_ Essaye pour voir !

_ Jin chéri, arrête donc de le provoquer.

_ C'est que tu préfères lui enfoncer ta langue au fond de la gorge plutôt que de le voir se battre avec moi.

_ Jun ! Je t'aime beaucoup mais si tu continue à chercher des problèmes avec tout le monde je vais devoir mettre fin à notre relation.

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise, Jun fini par fermer la bouche sans parler avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur son torse bien résigner à bouder tout le reste de la soirée. Pourtant lorsque Massu déposa un bisou sur sa joue, Matsumoto ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_ Dur de résister à un bisou de la personne que l'on aime, ne ?

Le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit alors que MatsuJun lui tirait la langue.

_ On n'a qu'à donner comme gage de Ueda de ne plus approcher son chéri pendant une dizaine de minutes.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ça ou tu dois frapper Jin !

Le regard de Tatsuya passa de Jin à Maru avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de son amant.

_ Désolé mais…

_ Je sais.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout les Kat-Tun on peur de Jin ?

Sous la question de MatsuJun tout les dit Kat-Tun haussèrent les épaules sans pour autant répondre.

A suivre

J'ai un peu l'impression de tourner en rond et que pas grand-chose se passe dans ce chapitre. Pourtant il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Enfin cette fois, je pense vraiment avoir besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que je ne suis pas sûr de son niveau.

En espérant que ça vous aura plus.

Chibi


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Je pensais que le début des vacances ferait revenir mon inspi' mais apparemment c'est elle qui c'est prit des vacances.

Le montage vidéo

(Contre l'inspiration qui prend des vacances)

Les regards de tout les invités se tournèrent vers les Kat-Tun attendant une réponse qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de donner.

_ Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un nous donnera une réponse à cette question ?

_ Non !

_ Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Et donc c'est au tour de qui ?

_ C'est au tour d'Ueda.

Lançant un regard à Nakamaru puis un à Jin qui avait du mal à se débarrasser de ses amants un peu collant, Tatsuya sourit avant de prononcer le nom de Yokohama.

_ Vérité.

Faisant mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, Ueda finit par laisser un sourire timide prendre place sur son visage.

_ Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

_ Nan !

_ Hééé !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yasuda qui venait d'émettre une objection à la réponse de Yu. Attendant le début de la dispute, tout le monde s'installa un peu plus confortablement attrapant une bouteille d'alcool histoire de ne pas manquer de boissons.

_ Mais Shota ! Ca fait à peine deux jours…

_ Et alors ? Parce que ça fait que deux jours, on n'a pas le droit d'en parler ?

_ C'est pas ça. Mais on en avait pas encore parler et comme Tacchon nous a cacher sa relation pendant un moment je pensais que peut-être du voudrais attendre aussi.

_ Dis tout suite que tu as honte de sortir avec moi !

_ Nan mais… On ne peut pas en discuter un autre jour ?

_ Nan ! On n'en discutera pas du tout !

Tirant la langue au ranger black, Yasuda partit s'installer à côté d'Okura espérant bien que Yu ne viendrais pas le rejoindre.

_ Mais Shota ! On a eu tellement de mal à s'avouer nos sentiments, on ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit le laissant bouder tranquillement dans son coin. Croisant les bras sur son torse, Yokohama en avait presque oublié où il se trouvait avant que Nagase ne le ramène à la réalité.

_ Et quand on ment, on a un gage ou pas ?

_ On devrait lui faire faire un truc vraiment horrible.

_ Shooootaaaaa ! Dis pas des trucs pareil, tu vas leurs donner des idées bizarres.

_ C'est le but, abruti !

Le rire du reste des invités raisonna dans la pièce avant que tous les regards ne se tourne vers Tatsuya attendant qu'il trouve un gage à Yokohama.

_ Mais j'ai pas d'idées moi.

_ Fait-lui écrire une lettre d'amour pour Yasu parce que j'aime pas quand il est fâché.

Déposant un bisou sur la joue de Tacchon., Yasuda s'attira un regard méfiant de la part de Nagase avant de lui adresser un immense sourire plein de dents.

_ Désolé mais il est trop chou Tacchon quand il est gentil comme ça.

_ Je sais.

_ Personne n'a une autre idée pour le gage de Yu ?

Seul le silence répondit à la question d'Ueda qui décida de forcer Yokohama à écrire une lettre d'amour pour son Shota. Soupirant fortement Yu se leva pour aller récupérer le stylo et les feuilles que lui tendait Junno avant de s'installer bien en face de Yasuda afin de pour le regarder tout en écrivant sa lettre.

_ Avant que tu commences, faudrait que tu décides qui es la prochaine victime de ce jeu.

_ Hmm ! Kei !

_ Action !

_ Bon ben euh… Je crois que j'suis à court d'idée.

_ Quoi le grand Yokohama Yu à court d'idée ? Et ben on aura tout vu ce soir.

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de Yu alors qu'il encaissait comme il le pouvait la remarque de Yasuda qui avait l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir. Soupirant devant l'acharnement à bouder du ranger blue, Yokohama continua de chercher qu'elle action donner à Koyama.

_ D'accord. Fini la bouteille de rhum qui est devant toi.

_ Héééé ! Toute entière ?

_ Oui. Et maintenant laisse-moi faire mon gage !

Se fut au tour de Keichiro de faire une moue boudeuse avant qu'il n'attrape la bouteille qu'il devait terminer pour se décider à la boire.

_ Avant que tu ne sois totalement bourré tu ne voudrais pas désigner la prochaine personne ?

_ C'est une bonne idée ça, Shiggy-chan.

Soupirant tout en regardant son amant chercher qui il allait pouvoir choisir, Shige se demanda si il allait réussir à tenir face à un Kei-chan totalement bourré.

_ Junno !

_ Vérité ?

Le sourire de Koyama s'agrandit alors qu'il passait en revue toutes les questions idiotes et perverses qui pourraient lui poser. Attrapant sa bouteille de rhum attitré, il en descendit une grande partie avant de se décider à poser sa question.

_ C'est qui le meilleur coup, Jin ou Kame ?

Buvant une nouvelle rasade de rhum qui lui brûla un peu plus la gorge, Kei répondit à tous les sourires que les autres personnes présentent dans la salle lui adressaient.

_ Faut que je dise la vérité ?

_ Y a intérêt oui !

_ Mais Kame…

_ Dis-le !

_ C'est Jin !

Tirant la langue à son amant pervers, Jin s'attira de nouveau tous les regards de la salle avant que Kamenashi n'émette une objection.

_ Hééé ! Mais j'ai plus d'expérience que lui !

_ Ca c'est sûr !

_ Je suis meilleur que lui !

_ Désolé mais non. Avec Jin y a peut-être plus de sentiments donc c'est mieux.

Le silence présent dans la salle ne fut coupé que par l'intervention de Yu qui relevait la tête de sa lettre.

_ Hé ben ! Vous devriez organiser des soirées plus souvent. On en apprend des trucs !

_ Occupe-toi de ton gage et tait-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu casses le moment ?

_ Mais il ne se passait rien !!

_ Ils allaient s'embrasser et t'as tout cassé.

Replongeant son nez dans sa lettre Yokohama se décida à ne plus ouvrir la bouche tant qu'il ne se sera pas réconcilié avec Yasuda qui avait l'air d'avoir tout le reste des Kanjani avec lui.

_ Bon Junno, oublie la dispute et continuons ce jeu.

_ Ouais bien sûr. Euh…

Mais avant que Junnosuke n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le nom de la personne qu'il souhaitait interroger, Masuda posa une question qui fit réagit une grande partie des invités.

_ Mais… Il est passé où Teshi.

A suivre

Je sais qu'il est un peu court ce chapitre mais j'ai plus grand-chose à raconter à part peut-être la recherche de Tegoshi. Mais c'est même pas sûr que j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ça. Enfin je vais assez de faire de mieux.

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop.

Chibi


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus espacé. Je suis désolé pour ça. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Note 1 : Le chapitre est pas vraiment relu alors il se peut qu'il y est des fautes, désolé pour ça aussi.

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que je veux un nouveau ventilo)

Le regard de Masuda fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce afin d'être sûr que son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas là. Il voyait parfaitement les autres membres des News mais Tegoshi était introuvable.

_ Bah ! Il est peut-être aux toilettes.

Sous la réflexion désinvolte de Jin, les News arrêtèrent de rechercher leurs cadets pour se re concentrer sur le jeu. Se qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est la lueur de soulagement qui traversait les yeux de Junno et de Kame à ce moment. Avec son habituelle attitude je m'en foutiste, Jin leurs avait carrément sauvé la mise sur le coup. Parce qu'ils se voyaient très mal annoncer à Massu mais surtout à Yamapi et encore pire à Ryo qu'ils avaient laissés leur petit protégé aux mains de Tanaka Koki. Ce serait signer leur arrêt de mort.

_ Bon Junno, tu te décides ?

_ Hein ? Euh oui…

Le silence pris possession de la pièce alors que Junno cherchait à retrouver la personne qu'il avait décidé d'interroger sans réussir à s'en rappeler.

_ Ben, Massu.

_ Action.

_ Va faire un bisou à la personne avec qui tu sortais avant Jun.

Poussant un soupir sous le grognement de MatsuJun, Massu se redressa avant de se diriger vers Nakamaru pour finalement lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. C'était pas une action ça ! C'était une vérité ! Plus jamais il ne jouerait à ce jeu avec les Kat-Tun et/ou les Kanjani, ils étaient tous trop vicieux pour son bien.

C'est ce moment là que choisir ses pensées pour bloquer sur le mot ''vicieux''. En quel honneur était cette fête déjà ? Personne ne devait être au courant et Tegoshi qui disparaissait d'un coup sans laisser de trace lui qui était habituellement si bruyant. Et alors qu'il se décidait à vérifier de nouveau que son cadet n'était toujours pas dans les parages, il remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Où est Koki ?

Là, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Massu était vraiment trop doué pour eux. C'est ce que commençait à penser Kame et Junno avant que Jin ne prenne la parole.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui faire un bisou aussi ?

Le regard tueur de Matsumoto posa sur lui le fit sourire un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de couvrir Tanaka même si il notait dans un coin de son cerveau de lui faire payer tous ces problèmes.

_ Nan mais comme Tegoshi à disparu je trouve ça bizarre que Koki aussi.

Et voilà, le petit, gentil et inoffensif Masuda venait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son leader et de l'amant de son leader qui scrutait minutieusement là salle à la rechercher de l'une des deux personnes cité par leur cadet.

Pendant ses quelques secondes de recherche, Kazuya fit sonner le portable de Tanaka lui faisait comprendre par ce signal d'alarme prévu à l'avance qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ramener ses fesses ici et vite.

_ Jin ? Où est Koki ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes à moi ? J'en sais rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tegoshi pour réapparaître comme si rien ne c'était passé.

_ Teshi ?? Mais t'étais où ??

_ Je suis allé au toilette puis dans la salle de bain pour voir si il y avait quelque chose pour faire passer mon mal de tête avant d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon.

_ Dans cette tenue ? Mais tu vas attraper froid !!

_ J'suis plus un gamin Ryo-tan ! Je sais m'occuper de moi.

S'installant à côté de Masuda, Tegoshi fit un immense sourire innocent à l'assembler avant de couper le silence interrogateur qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ Donc on en est où ?

_ C'est à Massu de choisir quelqu'un.

Sans hésiter bien longtemps, Masuda jeta un regard à Tegoshi avant de prononcer son nom faisant s'agrandir le sourire de son cadet.

_ Action.

Dévisageant le visage souriant de Tegoshi quelques secondes, Massu croisa ses bras sur son torse un air suspicieux collé au visage. Faut dire que personne n'avait pratiqué Tegoshi aussi souvent que lui et là, il savait que son cadet lui mentait alors qu'il réponde ''action'' l'énervait un peu.

_ Excuse-toi de nous avoir inquiété.

_ Mais Massuuuu…

Les bras toujours croiser sur son torse, Masuda fit comprendre au cadet des News qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Alors sans se plaindre plus, Teshi se releva avant que se courber et de s'excuser auprès de tous ses aînés. Une moue boudeuse accrocher au visage, Yuya se rassit tout en se plaignant de ses aînés trop protecteur qu'il l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi Tegoshi avait l'air si frustré. Lui et Koki avait quand même réussi à disparaître une bonne grosse heure alors aussi lent qu'ils puissent être, ils avaient forcément eu le temps de faire se qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Un bruit retentit dans la cuisine attirant l'attention de toute la salle. Comme la fête se déroulait chez lui, Junno se leva en premier afin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais pas très rassuré quand au faite d'y aller tout seul, il attrapa la main de Jin qui le suivit sans protester.

Toute la salle retenait son souffle alors qu'Akanishi plus courageux ou plus inconscient que Junnosuke ouvrait la porte de la cuisine.

_ Ah ! C'est toi !

Après cette affirmation, Jin fut tiré à l'intérieur de la pièce par un Koki quelque peu paniqué.

_ Chuuuuuut !! Si Kame ou Tego y zaprenne que j'ai bu, y vont me tuer !

Faisant signe au reste de la salle qu'il pouvait reprendre leurs activités, Junno pénétra dans la pièce à son tour faisant bien attention de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Koki ? T'as bu ?

_ Juste un tout pitit pitit peu.

_ Et c'est parce que t'a bu qu'un petit peu que tu ne veux pas que Kame ou Tegoshi le sache.

Regardant Tanaka pencher la tête sur le côté tout en réfléchissant à se qu'il venait de dire, Junnosuke s'installa sur une des chaises présentent dans la cuisine. C'est ce moment que choisit Jin pour exploser de rire sans raison entraînant Koki dans son hilarité.

_ Cette soirée va finir en désastre.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, Junno ?

_ Si tu commence à rigoler pour rien ça veut dire que t'es bourré.

_ J'suis pas bourré !

De nouveau le rire de Jin raisonna dans la pièce alors que celui de Tanaka ne c'était toujours pas arrêté. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Junno attira Akanishi jusque sur ses genoux pendant que Koki ouvrait et refermait tout les placards les uns après les autres. Resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour du torse de son amant, Taguchi l'empêcha ainsi de bouger plus qu'il ne le devrait.

_ Koki ! Le sucre est dans le placard que tu viens de fermer.

_ Je veux pas du sucre, je veux de l'alcool.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Jin arrête de gigoter et Koki, le sucre te fera le plus grand bien.

Gardant toujours Jin entre ses bras, Junno se releva afin d'attraper des biscuits au chocolat dans l'un des placards avant d'en tendre un à Tanaka.

_ Mange !

Attrapant le gâteau que Junno lui tendait Koki l'avala rapidement avant de se jeter sur le reste du paquet pendant que le seul encore lucide dans la pièce se dirigeait vers le congélateur afin de récupérer une glace qui calmerai Jin pour quelques minutes. Ne relâchant Jin qu'une fois celui-ci plonger dans son pot menthe chocolat, Taguchi retourna s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises regardant les deux bourrés manger en soupirant. C'est Jin qui cassa le silence la bouche toujours pleine de glace.

_ Et t'as pu couché avec lui au moins ?

_ A peine eu le temps !

_ T'as pas pu !

_ Si mais on avait à peine fini que Kame nous appelaient.

_ C'est pas de peau !

Récupérant Jin qui recommençait à bouger, Junno priait pour que Kazuya n'entre pas dans la pièce. Malheureusement, le destin était contre lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

A suivre

Je sais que c'est plus court que les précédents mais j'suis un peu en panne d'idée là. Je sais pas où je vais surtout. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour que se que j'écris continue à vous plaire tout comme j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre que vous avez quand même attendu un moment.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé dans reviews c'est super encourageant et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi.


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : J'espère que vous l'attendiez encore et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Le montage vidéo

(Contre le mal d'oreille)

Tournant son regard vers la porte entrouverte, Junno tomba sur le visage interrogateur de Kame alors que Jin sur ses genoux recommençait à gigoter comme un gamin. Et avant même que Taguchi ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour le calmer, Koki explosa de rire sans raison attirant l'attention de Kamenashi sur lui.

_ Pourquoi il rigole ?

Se fut au tour de Jin d'exploser de rire sous le regard halluciné de Kazuya. C'est en soupirant que Junnosuke relâcha Jin qui s'empressa de se lever, avant de se diriger vers Kame pour le faire entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Il semblerait qu'en réalité Jin ne tienne pas du tout l'alcool et que Koki n'est pas vraiment eu le temps de terminer avec Tegoshi.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous les deux bourrés.

_ En gros.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Soupirant de nouveau alors qu'Akanishi ouvrait la porte du congélateur pour en sortir un nouveau pot de glace (Junno était prévoyant), le propriétaire des lieux fit signe à son cadet qu'il n'en savait rien.

_ Bon Jin tu viens avec moi, si on laisse les invités trop longtemps ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Junno tu trouves un moyen de ramener Koki à son état normal et tu nous rejoins.

Entraînant Jin et sa glace à sa suite, Kazu ne laissa même pas le temps à son autre amant de répondre.

Une fois au milieu de tous les invités, le plus jeune des Kat-Tun s'installa sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs qui se posait sur lui.

_ On en est où ?

Alors que Tegoshi allait dire qu'il avait choisi Nakamaru pour une vérité, un cri le coupa.

_ J'ai finiiii !

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri qui se trouvait être Yokohama entrain de faire la danse de la victoire. Danse qu'il arrêta en voyant que toute l'attention était posée sur lui.

_ Je sais que je danse bien mais là ça devient gênant.

_ Fini quoi ?

_ Ben, mon gage.

_ Et c'est ça qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Le rire d'alcoolique de Jin fut couvert par ceux du reste des invités. Alors que Yuu s'avançait vers son petit ami pour lui tendre la lettre qu'il avait mit tant de temps à écrire pour que Yasuda puisse la lire. Mais toujours quelque peu vexé que Yokohama n'est pas reconnu leur relation devant tout le monde, Yasu tourna son regard vers le plafond faisant ainsi comprendre à son amant qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lire cette lettre.

Mais Okura trouva le moyen de le forcer à lire cette déclaration.

_ Si tu ne l'as lis pas toi-même, je vais être obligé de la lire à voix haute.

Attrapant rapidement la feuille que lui tendait Yu, Yasuda commença à la lire sous les regards scrutateurs du reste des invités. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus un jolie couleur rouge prenait place sur ses joues jusqu'à se qu'il baisse le regard vers le sol.

_ Alors ?

La question inquiète de Yokohama le força à relever un peu les yeux pour voir que tous les invités acquiesçaient impatient de connaître la fin de l'histoire.

_ C'est pas vraiment une lettre d'amour !

_ Je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre. Tu me pardonnes ?

Refermant la lettre avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa veste, Shota posa son regard sur Okura qui lui faisait signe d'accepter alors que derrière lui Ryo lui disait de refuser. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du ranger blue avant qu'il ne se tourne enfin vers son amant.

_ J'accepte si tu me fais la cuisine toute la semaine.

_ Hééé !

_ Bien joué, Yasu !

Le cri de Jin fit se tourner quelques regards vers lui ne le faisant pas pour autant arrêter de manger sa glace.

De la cuisine, Junnosuke esquissa un sourire avant de tendre un nouveau gâteau à Koki espérant le faire désaouler plus rapidement en le bourrant de sucre. Mais pour ça, encore aurait-il fallut que Tanaka n'entame pas une nouvelle bouteille de rhum derrière son dos.

Dans le salon, les regards qui s'étaient tourné vers Akanishi changèrent de point d'ancrage quand Koyama explosa de rire sans raison apparente.

_ Je savais pas que les Kanjani y étaient 14 et que Yamapi était 2.

_ Je crois que Kei-chan vient de finir sa bouteille !

_ Elle va mal finir cette soirée, elle va mal finir.

_ Ben pourquoi tu dis ça Kazu ?

Levant le regard au plafond, Kazuya fit signe à Jin de retourner à sa glace parce qu'il n'était absolument pas en état pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Déjà que personne n'oserait parier qu'il aurait compris dans son état normal.

Les rires de tous les invités résonnèrent alors que Jin commençait à bouder du manque de gentillesse dont faisait preuve son amant présent dans la pièce avant que Koyama ne s'étale lamentablement au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il essayait d'aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

_ Shigyyy-Chaaaaannn ! La bouteille elle est missante avec moi ! Elle bouge tout le temps !

_ Mais oui, mais oui. Méchante bouteille.

Se redressant difficilement Keichiro retourna pleurer dans les bras de Shigeaki qui soupira devant la scène.

C'est ce moment que choisit Koki pour débouler dans la pièce en criant le nom de Jin.

_ Junno il est méchant avec moi !

_ Moi c'est Kazuuu !

Se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Akanishi et Tanaka tirèrent la langue aux deux autres sois disant méchant Kat-Tun faisant redoubler les rires des invités alors que Kamenashi soupirait.

Arrivant enfin de le salon, Junno attrapa le bras de Jin pour qu'il lâche Koki avant de l'attirer dans ses bras dans lesquels son amant se calla sans attendre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Koki n'ayant plus personne à câliner, se jetterai dans le bras de Tegoshi sous les yeux de tous les invités.

Commençant à caresser le dos du T des Kat-Tun, Teshi fit un petit sourire gêné au reste de l'assemblé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi Koki s'est jeté sur toi ?

_ Parce qu'on sort ensemble ?

_ Quoi ? Tu sors avec lui ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Ryo ? Tu sais que je suis majeur quand même.

_ Qu'est ce que ça a voir avec le problème ?

_ Juste que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul maintenant.

_ Je… Tu… Non !

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps de Koki, Tegoshi laissa Yamapi empêcher Ryo de lui sauter dessus.

_ Allez Ryo. Calme-toi. Teshi est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Merci Yamapi.

_ Mais au moindre problème, je lui refais le portrait à ton copain.

Le rire du plus jeune de News s'éleva dans la pièce avant d'être accompagné par celui du reste des invités.

_ Pourquoi les News sont aussi protecteur avec leur petit ?

_ Pourquoi vous, vous ne l'êtes pas ?

_ Parce que Kame est plus effrayant que le reste du groupe.

_ Parce que MastuJun est plus mature que le reste du groupe.

_ Et pour Okura une raison ?

_ On le protège. Mais de toute façon personne ne s'attaque au Kanjani.

Les autres groupes se concentrèrent sur les Kanjani qui leur faisait des têtes d'abruti un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ouais. On ne s'attaquerait pas à eux. Ils sont trop dingues.

_ Et puis maintenant qu'on sait qu'Okura sort avec Nagase, on a encore moins envie de l'approcher.

Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Tadayoshi, le Tokio fit un sourire très peu rassurant au reste des invités avant de poser un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

Gardant Koki entre ses bras, Tegoshi fit un sourire à ses aînés tout en continuant d'essayer de calmer les larmes de son amant. Finalement, ça ne c'était pas si mal passé que ça. Ses aînés avaient juste un peu menacé son amant de mort mais ils ne l'avaient pas tués dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

A suivre

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, désolé. J'espère qu'il n'ai pas trop nul quand même. Sinon je pense que la fin, fin arrive bientôt. J'ai envie de dire ''enfin'' mais d'un autre côté, mon couple à trois va me manquer.

Enfin, c'est pas encore la fin. Je vais pouvoir les torturer encore un peu ^^

Merci de me suivre malgré l'attente

Chibi


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le montage vidéo

Parring : Y en a trop…

Note : Je crois que là, c'est la fin fin. Désolé si vous trouvez ça un peu trop rapide mais mon manque d'inspiration m'empêche de faire plus.

Le montage vidéo

(Parce que c'est terminé)

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque Junnosuke décida qu'il pouvait enfin aller se coucher. Enfin aller se coucher. Il devrait plutôt dire s'écrouler à côté du corps étendu de Jin dont Kame se servait comme matelas. Se servant du bras d'Akanishi comme d'oreiller, Taguchi repassa la fin de la soirée dans la tête.

L'alcool avait coulé à flot. Sûrement un peu trop. Koki s'était accroché à Tegoshi comme un bébé koala à sa maman pendant que Ryo faisant passer l'envie de le tuer en déshabillant consciencieusement Yamapi qui avait finis par craquer et demander à Okura de le récupérer. Ce à quoi Nagase avait grogné resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Tacchon donnant un nouveau passe-temps aux Kanjani à savoir, essayer de prouver qu'à eux cinq (Okura étant entre les bras du Tokio et Nishikido occuper à empêcher Yamashita de se débattre) ils étaient plus fort que leur sempai. Difficile quand on savait que Nagase avait à peine bu un verre alors que Subaru et Maruyama étaient tellement plein qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à tenir assis.

Du côté des Arashi ça avait été plus calme, Aiba avait reversé toutes les bouteilles qui passaient à sa portée ruinant le tapis sans que Sakurai ne fasse autre chose que vider se qu'il restait dans les bouteilles avant de s'endormir en bavant sur les genoux de son amant le laissant continuer son œuvre. Nino avait fait un caprice parce qu'il voulait rentrer face à quoi Ohno avait gardé un calme spectaculaire. MatsuJun c'était vexé après une énième remarque de Jin suite à quoi il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire d'autre que bouder de la soirée laissant Massu finir tout les plats qui pouvait attraper jusqu'au plat de trop qui l'envoya faire un tour aux toilettes dans lesquelles il avait dû s'endormir vu qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Pour les Kat-Tun, il était incapable de savoir qui avait été le pire. Nakamaru ayant rapidement disparu dans l'une des chambres entrainant Ueda à sa suite, le strip-tease d'Akanishi devait sûrement rempoter la palme de la connerie qu'on pouvait faire lors d'une soirée avec un Kamenashi passablement en manque de n'avoir pratiquement dragué personne de toutes la soirée. Junno avait eu un mal fou à les séparer.

Au moins, maintenant tout été finis. Les News acceptaient que leur petit dernier ait un amant même si celui-ci avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention si il ne voulait pas finir en bouillie. Mais bon, c'était bien ça le but de leur soirée. Donc on pouvait dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Junno avant qu'il ne s'endorme enfin laissant le soleil mettre fin à cette longue soirée.

Fin

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de terminé cette longue fic comme ça.

En tout cas, un énorme merci pour m'avoir suivit tout ce temps et pour avoir lu toute cette histoire. Merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews et forcer à continuer à écrire même si j'avais quelques fois envie d'abandonner.

Merci.

Chibi


End file.
